One Thing Led to Another
by AnimePriestess425
Summary: Hinata gets captured by the Akatsuki for reasons unknown. While she is under their wing things start to get a little steamy with a certain silver haired shinobi.
1. Chapter 1 How it all started

ONE THING LED TO ANOTHER

Hinata gets captured by the Akatsuki and gets the attention of one silver man shinobi ;)

This is my first ever fanfic so be gentle. I've had stories for Hidan x Hinata for ages so I thought it was time to write them down. If you don't like this couple, you can read something else. I might do other Akatsuki couples.

Rated M

DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

CHAPTER 1 – How it all started

It's been 2 weeks since Hinata was captured by the Akatsuki. During the first week she was kept locked up and was made sure not to escape. She has no idea what was happening and why she was suddenly captured by the Akatsuki during a simple mission. With Peins orders, she was then put with different members of the Akatsuki, so she was never left alone. After another week, it was decided she would be under the supervision of Hidan, much Hinatas joy (sarcasm). Ever since she was captured Hidan had been eyeing her everytime they crossed paths, at first she thought it was because he was checking out her Byakugan, but he wasn't, he was clearly checking out her body, she was scared he was planning something naughty, but then shook those thoughts and just passed them on as maybe being a sacrifice to his lord Jashin.

She was moved to Hidan's room, which was surprisingly simple, although she remembered Hidans conversation with Kakuzu.

*Flashback*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HAS TO STAY IN MY FUCKING ROOM!? WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THIS?! She recognised the voice instantly and curled into a ball knowing that she was the reason Hidan was yelling. "The Hyuga Girl is under the Akatsukis care, so until we get further orders you are to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't escape back to the leaf village!" Said Kakuzu, trying to keep his cool but slowly losing it. "If you mess this up, I will make your heart part of my collection!" He yelled. "Awwwwwww that's sweet man but I'm really not into you or that kind of shit" Hidan said while laughing, making a joke out of Kakuzu's threat, which was then followed by a loud bang and an "OW FUCK!" Hinata knew within minutes when she was taken to their hideout that Hidan and Kakuzu do not get along.

After a few seconds of silence Hinata's door opened seeing a very bloody faced Hidan, holding his broken nose. "Come on" He said "You'll be staying in my fucking room from now on, and don't fucking touch my stuff!". She followed Hesitantly.

*End of Flashback*

Thinking back at that time (which was a few days ago) Hinata seemed confused by what Kakuzu said. _Under the Akatsuki's care? Shouldn't it be under the Akatsuki's watchful eye or something? the way he put it, it sounded like they are looking after me like I'm being targeted._ Being alone in her and Hidans room for hours while he was away on missions with her mind wasn't good. Being alone with your mind makes you think, which then creates questions, and with no one around you, you only have yourself to answer those questions, and then the paranoia appears. She had so many questions to ask the Akatsuki now. _Why am I here? She asked herself. "Are the Akatsuki protecting me? What from? Who from? What's going on? Why is this happening?_ Tears slowly streamed down Hinatas face, wondering if her friends and family are looking for her and how much she's making them worry and miss her.

The door suddenly slammed opened. Hidan was back from one of his missions, and he was in bad shape. He was covered in blood, cuts and bruises. Hinata shot up and ran to Hidan, catching him as he fell from exhaustion. While questioning herself why she ran to him as soon as she saw him injured she dragged him (he was too heavy to carry) to his bed. "H-Hidan-san?" She quietly called out to him, half hoping he couldn't hear. He was unconscious. She didn't want to wake him up so Hinata quietly got some water from the ensuite bathroom and started wiping the blood off of Hidan as quickly and quietly as she could. "Why am I doing this?" She thought to herself while very cautiously wiping the blood off his face.

For the first time since she had been there, Hinata was able to get a good look at Hidan. His silver hair was always slicked back, but now it was messy and some of it was even covering his forehead. She thought to herself how well shaped his face was and surprisingly he was actually quite good looking. She blushed and mentally hit herself for thinking such a thing. Hinata suddenly stopped and realised what she was about to wipe next. She blushed. Hidan's Akatsuki cloak was open so his toned chest and abs were exposed for the world to see. Hinata couldn't help but stare. He maybe an ass but my god his body… Hinata's face was bright red and her heart was beating so loudly. Then suddenly "Like what you see?"

Hinata's heart stopped. She slowly looked up to see a pair of half open purple eyes looking at her. Hidan had a smirk on his face, watching the girl who obviously didn't realise her hand which still holding the cloth was on one of his pecks.

"Ah…I…I..er…I..w-was..J-just..er…" She couldn't find her words. Nothing Hinata said could get herself out of this situation. She slowly moved her hand away and got off the side of the bed then she felt a hand grab onto her hand that was previously on Hidan's chest. She lost her balance but managed to fall back onto the spot of the bed she was sat on before. Hinata looked at Hidan, seeing that he was still holding onto her hand. He sat up slowly, still in pain from his mission but not letting the girl leave.

"Well, I never expected you to be so forward" He teased with his smile getting bigger and more cunning looking "And while I was fucking unconscious too, you naughty girl". Hinata closed her eyes. Her face changed to several shades of red and was now hot. _Hidan just called me a nau-nau…_ not being able to finish the word in her own head! Hinata tried to calm herself down and then slowly opened her eyes feeling heat from something that wasn't her face. Hidan was now literally face to face with her. Hinata was too shocked to move away. _Oh god what is he gonna do?!_ She kept eye contact with Hidan, not daring to look away to give him a chance to do whatever he's got planned. He then moved his head to the side and moved closer. Hinata closed her eyes, scared he was going to kiss her. But instead of feeling his lips on her lips, she felt his lips on her ear, like he was about to say something. He made a sound making it clear he was getting turned on.

"I've always wanted to have my very own sexy lil nurse" Hidan whispered; while deliberately making sure his lips were close enough to touch her ear with every word he spoke. "The only thing that's missing is the outfit, maybe with some sexy white stockings hehehehe" The whole time he was talking Hinata had her eyes closed, her face getting hotter, the more he spoke, the hotter her body started getting. She didn't want to feel like this with someone she considers the enemy. She just wanted this to end and leave. He was so close to her she knew he was going to kiss her any minute. She started wondering what kind of kiss it was going to be. _Obviously not romantic!_ trying to ignore the fact he was still talking dirty to her. "It's probably gonna be either forceful, like using his tongue or something, or maybe just a quick peck, yeah that's it, it's gonna be just a quick peck!"

Hinata then felt Hidan moving away from her ear but not from her completely. She kept her eyes closed knowing what was coming as she felt the heat from his face drawing closer to hers. _Here it comes!_ panicking inside. Then she felt his lips on hers. But it wasn't a quick peck, nor was it forceful. It was completely the opposite of what she expected. Hinata opened her eyes by the shock. The kiss was good! Almost passionate? She liked it! Before she had the chance to kiss back, Hidan moved away, slowly moving his lips from hers and slowly opening his eyes to meet hers. The man maybe a psychopathic killer but he really knows how to kiss! "That's enough fun for today" He said while slowly lying back down. "But know this!" He said "once I recover I'm gonna have so much fucking fun with you hehehehehe!" As soon as she had the chance she ran into the bathroom to calm down. "Oh god!" She yelled in her head "What have I gotten myself into!"

Oooooooooh! What else could possibly happen? ;) Chapter 2 will be coming soon. That is if you want there to be a chapter 2. Let me know. I hope my writing wasn't too bad for you guys to understand what was happening. I tried to make it as clear as possible. Please give me a review and let me know what you think. If there's anything you would like added in the story like a scene or moment or something let me know too lol.


	2. Chapter 2 Akatsuki Dinner

Time for chapter 2 now. I'm going to try and add an actual plot and not just have Hidan x Hinata moments lol.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Chapter 2 – Akatsuki dinner

After being with the Akatsuki for a more than 3 months, Hinata earned their trust enough to walk around their hideout without any supervision. While staying with them she had only 1 job; serve any Akatsuki member if needed e.g. cooking them food, cleaning their weapons and clothes etc.

 _So I'm the Akatsuki's maid._

It wasn't a role Hinata was pleased with, being a servant to 10 S-class Ninja criminals after years of trying to master jutsus powerful enough to make her a respectful and powerful head of the Hyuga clan, but she had no place to complain. So Hinata figured if she did her job right she can find some intel on why she's under the Akatsuki's care.

 _This is a mission! I will succeed in this mission and find out why I'm here!_

It was the first evening in a long time that all the Akatsuki members were back and were about to have dinner. Pein felt that food tasted better when eating together, hence why the group would eat together, despite all the bickering and the occasional food fight (Always started by Tobi or involving Tobi). As the maid Hinata would cook for them and usually either have her meal either before or after everyone else, but tonight was different.

Hinata was quietly and cooking tonight's dinner. Tonight she was making stew. Her mind started to wonder as she kept an eye on the stew, but eventually not having any awareness of anything or _anyone_ around her. Before she was always wondering about her friends and family finding her but now there was only one thing on her mind. Her kiss with Hidan. She kept replaying the moment their lips touched, like the world had just stopped for a few seconds.

 _I can't believe it. I guess it was to be expected, being in a hideout with a lot of guys, not to mention criminals. I should be grateful it just ended with a kiss. Just a simple…..slow…..passionate k.._ The more she thought about it, the more she blushed. She shook her head and focused on the stew. As she was about to taste test the stew from a small dish, her hand was suddenly cover by a bigger, masculine hand.

Hinata turned to see the hand belonged to Hidan. He kept a firm grip on her hand on the dish as he pulled it towards him the taste it. "Hmmmmmmmmm" He said taking his time giving his opinion on the taste. It was then Hinata realized his other hand was very close to her breasts as he had his arm dangling around her. "I guess It'll do, a lot better than that shit Zetsu used to fucking cook" He said, then turning his attention to Hinata smirking "too bad you aren't cooking with just that apron on" He winked. Hinata turned bright red, about to tell him to stop it she was interrupted by the other Akatsuki members coming into the Kitchen/dining room one by one.

"Quit teasing the poor kid Hidan" Said Kisame, heading to the alcohol cabinet "It's obvious she's not interested".

Hidan Laughed. Kakuzu just sighed "Don't bother, even if they say no, it just makes him go after them even more". Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Tobi just sat down as Hinata started dishing up their food.

"YAYYYYYY! STEW!" Tobi yelled almost jumping for joy but then stopped by Deidara. "Knock it off Tobi! Un".

"Hey Kisame!" Hidan yelled as he walked to his seat "You fucking touch my Jack Daniels stash I'll cut your throat and shove a beer up your ass!"

"Well fuck you too" Kisame said with a smirk on his face, sitting down. Then the room went silent. Hinata knew what that meant. Pein; the leader of the Akatsuki and Konan had entered the room. As they sat down, everyone started to dig in, while Hinata started cleaning up the kitchen.

A few moments later. "Hinata, have you eaten yet?" Asked Pein, the whole table was silenced. No one expected the leader of all people to asked that. Like everyone Hinata was startled, especially startled as the question was coming from the leader of the Akatsuki. Everytime Hinata ever heard Pein speak, it always made her fear the worst.

"N-no sir" She quietly said "I w-wait until everyone else i-is finished, then I eat". There was a moment of silence before Pein spoke. "Why don't you have your dinner now with us?" He suggested. Everyone was silent, looking at each other, talking with their eyes like:

Kisame: _Did Pein just ask the kid the join us for dinner?! Don't laugh! Don't laugh!_

Itachi: _it must be something important that involves all of us. A mission maybe?_

Deidara: _Wow! I was not expecting that! Un!_

Sasori: _What is the leader thinking?! She is below us! Next thing he'll be putting her on missions with us! He better not!_

Hidan: _Hmmmmmm better fucking make sure she sits next to me. That'll be fun!_

Kakuzu: _Just what does he have planned for that Hyuga girl? I could get millions for her Byakugan in the black market._

Zetsu: _What's Pein up to?_

Konan: _Nagato, are you going to make her join "that" mission?_

Tobi: _If a girl cosplays as a guy and kisses a girl who is also cosplaying a guy, is it yuri or yaoi?_

Hinata tried to quickly and swiftly get her dinner together and sat at the corner of the table between Itachi and Deidara. Too bad for Hidan.

After settling down, everyone carried on with their meals. Hinata kept her eyes down at her food, after making the big mistake of making eye contact with Hidan as she looked around the table.

 _She maybe fucking sat away from me but I can at least fucking do this!_

As soon as Hinata made eye contact with Hidan, he winked, startling the already scared girl. After she finished her meal, she looked around again, noticing everyone else has finished and waiting.

 _Oh no! Were they waiting for me to finish!? I should apologize!_

Just as Hinata had the courage to speak, Pein started to speak, and the dinner table had now become the meeting table.

"Now Hinata" Pein said "The reason I asked you to join us tonight was because I have proposition for you. The next mission the Akatsuki are about to take is going to involve all of us. The mission is to go the annual ball and find a certain someone while also getting intel on other nations. This is a place where individuals and organizations from the black market come together to get info about enemy nations and make deals while their identities are completely hidden. This ball is a masquerade: all guests must wear masks; you must never show your face. Which is good for us."

Some of the members started to smirked and quietly laugh: as if they were already planning what they were going to do, what weapons were going to bring or how to kill someone there.

"I-I'm sorry sir" Hinata squeaked out "I d-don't understand why you're telling me this. D-did you want me on this mission too?" Everyone turned to Pein, all wanting to know the answer. He smiled. "Yes I do Hinata" He said "Your Byakugan will help us on this mission, although you might be required to do something, which judging by your timid nature that you've never done before."

 _Something that I've never done before? Does he mean killing?_

Pein stood up, giving the signal for everyone else to stand up. "I'll let Konan give you the full details tomorrow. If you do well on this mission Hinata, I'll answer your questions as to why you're here. That'll be all for tonight. You're all dismissed."

As soon as Pein left along with Konan following behind, the room was filled with laughter and yelling once again.

 _I-I'm going on a mission with the Akatsuki?!_

So the mission I had the idea when I went to Venice for a few days (So beautiful! The ice cream is amazing! And the masks). While I was there, there were posters about a masquerade that was held a few months before called the Casanova ball masquerade. People had to dress up and wear masks for the event. And so my mind went wild. Look forward to the next chapter and please let me know what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3 I'm Sorry

Recap – Hinata is to go on a mission with the Akatsuki. How will things turn out? Let's have some more Hinata x Hidan moments shall we ;) I know Naruto is set in its own world but in this story it is set in our world in Japan.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 3 – I'm Sorry

Mission Location: The Masquerade Ball in Venice, Italy.

Client: Unknown.

Target: Unknown.

Mission: Gather Intel and find the Target…. well this is going to be interesting.

Current Location: International Airport for Venice.

While Pein was at the desk sorting out the baggage's, the rest of the Akatsuki and Hinata were stood, looking at the amazing building they were in, as if they were in a completely different world, years ahead of theirs.

"Wowwwww!" Tobi yelled, tugging on Deidaras sleeve like a child "Look at this place! So big, so loud, so shiny!"

"Get off me Tobi, you're getting on my nerves!" He said, trying to stay calm but obviously failing.

Pein made his way back to the group and they all made their way to their flight.

"Stay on guard everyone" He said "The mission starts now"

 _Several Hours Later in Venice…._

The Akatsuki all exhausted from their first ever flight made their way out of the airport and was met by a woman holding a sign saying Akatsuki.

"Hello, and welcome to Venice, Italy!" She said with enthusiasm "I'm Lorenza, I will be taking you to your hotel where you can rest up for the Masquerade ball Tomorrow, If you'd like to follow me please."

Hinata could sense the whole time; During the flight, during the drive to the hotel, everyone was on guard. It was starting to make Hinata anxious. Like they knew something she didn't. But then again what else was new.

The Akatsuki arrived at the hotel and checked in. Pein instructed Hinata to go to her room and rest while the rest went to the hotel bar to discuss the mission and room arrangements.

Pein: Ok, there are 11 of us and 5 rooms.

Everyone looked at Kakuzu, knowing that he was the one in charge of the Akatsukis money and booking the hotel rooms.

Kisame: Let me guess, you didn't want to spend money and book a room on every single one of us!

Hidan: You fucking cheapskate!

Kakuzu: I regret nothing.

Deidara: What the hell is wrong with you?! HN!

Pein: Enough!

Everyone looked around to make sure they weren't being watched.

Pein: This actually works well; you can all share a room in your usual pairs.

Itachi: Sir, what about Hinata.

All eyes turned to Hidan.

 _20 mins later…._

Hidan went into his; and Hinatas room and slammed the door shut behind him. "Fuck sake!" He mumbled. Everyone agreed that Hinata would stay under Hidans wing for the time being. As for Kakuzu, he would share a room with Tobi while Zetsu would stay on watch. Kakuzu forced Deidara to share the room with Tobi instead. You can guess Deidara didn't have the chance to say on the matter. Poor Deidara.

Hidan drop his stuff and took off his jacket, just wearing a vest top and jeans with chains on the side. He slumped on the bed checking out the room while mumbling to himself. "I always get the end of the fucking sti...!" He stopped and stared at the image that was before him.

It didn't occur to him where Hinata was after being sent to it before him. It didn't occur to him the sound of a shower in the background. And it didn't occur to Hinata that the wall design that the shower had by the bedroom was thin enough to show the silhouette of anyone in the shower, when the shower light is on. Hidan was stunned! He could see Hinata's silhouette while taking a shower. _How the fuck was she hiding that rack! Fuck! Those curves! Those legs, Those…_ Hidan could not believe his luck. He then realised that Hinata had no idea that he could see. A big smirk appeared on his blushed face _Time to have some fucking fun._

Hinata was enjoying her shower. The warm water felt lovely on her body, like all the anxiety and stress was being washing off of her. He had finished washing her hair a while ago, but just couldn't bring herself to switch off the water when it felt so good. She heard the sound of the bathroom door sliding open and closing, but went back to washing herself. _Sigh, since I'll be here for a while I might as well have a good body wash._ She looked at her naked body, judging her own body shape and comparing it to her friends back home. She switched off the shower feeling down, and slowly opened the shower door and walked into a broad chest. She looked up to find Hidan; leaning on the side of the shower door frame with a big grin on his face.

"Leaving already?" He said with a low, sexy toned voice "I was just about to jump in myself, and I wouldn't mind the fucking company." Hidan slowly took off his belt, not taking his eyes off her.

Hinata blushed heavily, still coming to terms that someone; not to mention Hidan, has seen her naked. Just after she was thinking about how self-conscious she feels about her body, now someone has seen it.

 _That's it. I can't take it anymore. First I get kidnapped, then I become the Akatsuki's servant and now Hidan has seen me naked! The last person I ever want to see me like this! Urgh! He probably thinks how fat and disgusting I am! I don't care anymore!_

Hinata didn't say a word, she just walked past Hidan, grabbed a towel to wrap around her until Hidan grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Where do you think you're fucking going!" He said "I said I wouldn't mind the fucking company in the shower" He pulled her back towards him so his back was touching her still wet back. One hand on her wrist, the other on her throat. Hinata kept her head down, trying to stay calm. She used her towel to cover her front. She could feel Hidan's arousal pressing against her between her cheeks.

"You will follow my fucking orders" He whispers in her ear, slowly moving his hand from her throat down to her breasts. As soon as he about to grab onto her breast, Hinata head-butted Hidan from behind and managed to get out of his grip and moved away and covered herself with the towel completely. Hidan was furious.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" He yelled, holding his bloody nose.

Something inside Hinata snapped. She didn't care anymore, so she thought _Why hold back?_

"SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE!" SHE YELLED "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M EVEN HERE WITH YOU AKATSUKI OR WHY YOU'RE LOOKING AFTER ME! STOP LIEING TO ME AND JUST FUCKING TELL ME!" Hinata started crying uncontrollably. Hidan just stood there listening to her, trying to understand what she was saying but the more she cried, the more she lost her words and started saying the first things that came to her mind.

"AND STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH THOSE LUSTFUL EYES! YOU MUST BE FUCKING INSANE TO THINK THAT THIS IS ATTRACTIVE!" pointing at herself like a thing. Hidan now had a confused look on his face.

"What are you fucking talking about you look-" He didn't have the chance to finish. Hinata didn't want him to finish. "SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" She yelled "YOU PROBABLY THINK I'M SOME SWEET LITTLE VIRGIN THAT YOU CAN TAKE FOR YOURSELF! WELL TOO BAD DUMBASS! BECAUSE I'M NOT A VIRGIN!" She covered her mouth in shock. In her rage she told someone she hates a secret she has never told anyone. Hinata closed her eyes, fell to the ground and wept. Feeling like she has hit rock bottom.

Hidan was shocked. He couldn't believe what she had just said to him.

 _And here I thought she was innocent and untouched. Guess you can't judge a book by its cover. Fuck._

Hinata just sat on the floor, shivering and still crying. Just recalling that night she lost her innocence. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt a new fresh towel on her head and a hand just lying on her head. Hinata kept her head down.

"You better dry yourself up and get dressed" She heard "It would be bad if you caught a cold." The voice was so gentle and kind compare to before. Hinata heard the hotel room door open and close. Hinata looked up and saw Hidan had gone. She was alone. She stood up, wiping her tears with the towel on her head. She turned to look in the mirror to see the state of her face, but she stopped to look what was written on the fogged mirror. _I'M SORRY_. A small smile appeared on her face.

I stayed in a hotel like this before. It's amazing! And cheap if you pick the right time of year (Definitely not during expo). So thought it was time to show Hidans soft side. The writing in the mirror thing seemed like the kind of thing he'd do. I can't imagine saying sorry to someone upfront unless he was being sarcastic lol. So that's it for part 3, let me know what you think and what you would like to happen. Next chapter will be the masquerade ball itself. How will Hinata face Hidan again? Look forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4 The Masquerade Ball

_Sorry for no updates lately. Just a lot happening in life right now. Plus uploading this chapter took a while for some reason._

 _So last time Hinata revealed a secret to Hidan that she never wanted anyone to hear. How will she face him now? The Masquerade ball is about to begin._

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC THAT IS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER EITHER._

Chapter 4 The Masquerade Ball

Tonight was the big night. The night of the masquerade ball. All day the Akatsuki were given lessons on etiquette, what to wear and how to dance (which everyone but Tobi did not enjoy). The Akatsuki were all in the hotel lobby waiting for Konan and Hinata. Everyone looked very uncomfortable in their attire. All the men were wearing 18th century style clothes crossed with modern style. They all looked very handsome, but felt ridiculous.

"Tobi, stop messing with your collar!" Deidara said "We're gonna be leaving soon! Un!" getting irritated with Tobi.

"But it hurts my Tobis apple" He whined. Pein just pinched his brow. _This is gonna be a long night._

Everyone was chatting amongst themselves; discussing how the evening will go. Hidan stayed quiet. Still recalling what Hinata said yesterday. Kakuzu noticed his partner not being his vocal self.

Kakuzu: "You seem quiet for once."

Hidan: "Yeah" Not really paying attention. He then felt Kisames hand on his head messing his usual combed back hairstyle.

Kisame: "You better get your head out of the clouds Hidan hehe we wouldn't want to mess up this mission because of a certain silver fox was away with the fairys hahahaha!" Still messing up Hidans hair until Hidan pushed him off.

"Urgh! Give me a fucking break!" He said while styling his hair back. "You can relax, I'm not gonna fuck up this mission!" Kisame just smiled.

Pein silenced everyone as Konan made her way down the stairs along with Hinata shyly following behind. Everyone stared in awe. The attire rules for the women were abit different than the mens. All women must wear a dress that brings out their best assets. Even with the 18th century style fashion, the girls looked very good. Both were obviously wearing corsets underneath, which gave them very obvious cleavages. The men had to stop themselves from looking for too long. Konans dress was blue and black with her hair completely tied back with her origami flower. Hinatas dress was purple and white, while her hair was tied up with a few loose strands and permed. Hidan couldn't stop looking.

"Well" Sasori said "You clean up quite nicely princess."

Hidan flinched at his nickname for Hinata; stopping himself from punching Sasori's lights out. Hinata just kept her head down until Konan instructed her to hold her head up high and be confident. The Akatsuki got into the Limo and made their way to the ball.

 _In the limo..._

Pein: Alright everyone, this is it. We have a target as well as gathering intel. You can have a little bit of fun but remember, we're on a mission. Do not sabotage it. And Tobi sit down!

Tobi was waving his arms out the sun roof "Wooooo! I'm in Hollywood!" He yelled. Deidara grabbed his ankle and yanked him down.

Pein: Everyone put your masks on.

Everyones masks were different styles (always covering the eyes) and colours:

Pein: Only covering the eyes with traditional musical patterns. Orange

Konan: Only covering the eyes with a butterfly wing on the right. Light blue.

Itachi: Eyes and left side of the face covered; making it moon style. Red with black outlines.

Kisame: Completely covering the face. Side smirk on the mask with blue along the eyes and cheeks with fish painted along the face.

Deidara: Covering only one eye (His fringe covers the other half) with yellow spirals along the eye.

Sasori: Covering both eyes with a moon style similar to Itachis but the crescent shape is over the head instead of the face. Gold spirals with red checker shapes.

Hidan: Cover the entire top half of the face and meets at a point at the tip of the nose with black feathers on one side. Black around the blacks, Silver everywhere else with gold spirals.

Kakuzu: Head and face completely covered. Expressionless face with Musical notes along the outline of the eyes. Green. With his normal black turbin covering his head.

Zetsu: Outside the premises and in hiding so doesn't need a mask.

Tobi: A Jester style mask with bells and a smile on the mask. Gold and red.

Hinata: Covering only the eyes. Cat ears with a big flower and feather on the left side. Plain on one the left side and spirals on the right. With Purple on the outline and slowly turning purple towards the middles.

The masks were extremely detailed. All the men wore three pointed hats with a fur cloak on one shoulder. After half an hour they arrived at the Masquerade ball. Everyone divided into their usual pairs, Hinata pairing with Tobi. Once everyone was in place, they all switch on their hidden mics.

Deidara: So I know we have to mingle for intel but who exactly is our target? Un.

Pein: The only intel I have about him is that our target is male and will be wearing an iron style looking mask. Not steam punk style.

Sasori: An iron mask…how original.

 _Kisame laughed_

Pein: Just keep a look out.

Itachi: Sir is it possible this man could be a woman dress as a man?

Hidan: Fuck sake Uchiha why do you have to make everything more complicated?

Pein: There is that possibility which is why this mission is under category S

Hinata: S?

Kisame: He means Seduction. This is a seduction mission as well as an intel mission. Hehehehe

Hinata blushed.

Kakuzu: Seriously? This is a pretty unusual mission if you asked me.

Tobi: Well how else are we gonna get intel right? We just need to woo people. Simples!

 _Everyone sighed. Like Tobi could "woo" someone._

Pein: Hinata I want you to use your Bykuugan during tonight and if there's anything or anyone suspicious, report it immediately.

Hinata: Y-yes sir. Ummmmm w-what about the s-seduction. D-do I need to do that too?

Hidan listened intently.

Pein: Just focus on your Bykuugan but if the situation asks you to then so be it.

Hinata stayed silent and activated her Bykuugan. Hidan stayed quiet too.

Pein: Now get to it.

Everyone: Yes, Sir!

The Masquerade ball was now under way. Classical music was being played by the orchestra while some people were dancing to it. Others ate and drank while others just discussed businesses and what's hot in the black market. During the entire evening, Hidan had kept his eyes on Hinata; making sure she wasn't completely alone. Or worse, alone with some stranger who would only be interested in one thing.

Meanwhile Kisame was drunk while watching Itachi "Work his magic" on a woman for intel. He used his sharingan and took her into her own world. Within seconds the woman was blushing heavily and moaned and almost collapsed but remembered where she was and stood up straight, fanning herself. The intel gathering was going very smoothly.

After the Orchestra finished the piece they were playing a ting sound from a wine glass echoed in the ball room. "May I have your attention please" They all heard.

Everyone turned to face the stage with the Orchestra. In front of the orchestra stood a young woman looking very similar to Lorenza but was abit older looking.

 _Her sister maybe?_ The Akatsuki thought.

Behind her was a man holding a glass of champagne in the same attire as everyone else with a plain black mask covering his entire face but his mouth and chin. "Mr Artino would like to welcome everyone to the annual Masquerade ball! Please enjoy the food, the champagne and the music, and don't be shy to find that special someone and dance! Our next music will be Golden Phoenix performed by Sayaka Ohara. Thank you!"

It was time to put those dance lessons to good use. Of course, Konan paired up with Pein. As for Hinata, she looked around, feeling anxious about who to choose within the Akatsuki. There was no way she was going to pair with a random stranger. Hidan seeing Hinata's reaction to seeing everyone pair up started making his way towards her, but stopped when he saw Kisame approach her and took her hand to dance. He scowled.

 _THE FUCK IS THAT FISH FACE DOING?! SHE'S WAY TOO FUCKING YOUNG FOR HIM?! FUCKING ASS!_ He thought. On the outside the only reaction he showed was his now red face with a vein on sticking out and his wine glass breaking from his grip. A waiter simply came over, cleaned the mess and gave Hidan a new glass of champagne.

 _The song begins. Golden Phoenix ~Nando Demo~ by Sayaka Ohara. Yes, this song exists. I suggest playing while reading this part. It won't be too detailed but you can imagine._

Throughout the music Hinata danced with almost every man from the Akatsuki. From Kisame to Deidara, then Kakuzu, then Sasori, then Tobi (who was abit too enthusiastic) and then Itachi. Hidan watched Hinata the whole time, watching as she danced with almost everyone.

He then noticed that she was dancing with Itachi the longer than with the others, and even seemed to have a chat with him while dancing. Itachi twirled her around too.

This made Hidan break his wine glass in his hand again. Once again the mess was cleaned up and the glass replaced.

 _Why the fuck are they still dancing together._ Hidan tried to overhear their conversation through their mics but they were switched off. Hidan got more irritated. And once again he broke another glass. Kakuzu walked to him; himself getting irritated by Hidans scene of breaking his glass for the third or fourth time. As he walked towards him, he could hear Hidan mumbling.

"Fucks sake it must be my turn now! She better not be fucking avoiding me!"

Kakuzu grab him by the shoulder tightly and whispered in his ear angrily. "Either control your strength or put down the fucking glass, you're making a scene!"

This made Hidan calm down. He walked off to put down his glass on the table closest to him. He didn't turn back to Kakuzu or even looked at him. He continued looking at Hinata. How beautifully she was dancing, looking amazing. Hidan could feel his heart jump all of a sudden. He put placed his hand on his chest; looking confused. Kakuzu once again noticed. He switched on his mic to Hidans

Kakuzu: What's wrong?

Hidan: Hmm? Oh just heart burn. Probably ate too much.

Kakuzu:…...Just keep a look out for our target. And it's obviously not the Hyuuga girl.

Hidan just grumbled and switched off his mic.

He decided that Itachi and Hinata had danced together long enough, but as he was about to walk to the _couple_ the music had come to an end.

 _FUCK!_ Hidan mentally face palmed.

Everyone once again faced the stage and applauded to the singer and orchestra.

Hidan looked back to where he last saw Hinata, but she was gone. He went to where he last saw her and looked around for her until he was approached…

 _Meanwhile outside in the garden_

Hinata was slowly wondering around the garden. The garden itself was huge and well lit. There were even speakers in the bushes so you could still hear the classical music that was being played in the hall.

Hinata found a bench and sat down, after struggling to even bend down thanks to her outfit. She sat there for what felt like to her hours; just pondering about how things are going in her life. What's happened, what's happening now and what could happen. Hinata sighed long and heavily.

She then woke up from her thoughts by footsteps. She looked up to see Hidan a few feet away from her by a fountain.

Hidan made his way towards Hinata. "What are you doing out here?" He asked gently.

Hinata just smiled and looked down. "Just getting some fresh air. It's too stuffy in there for me."

 _Music playing: Clair de Lune (Piano version)_

Hidan stopped just a few metres in front of her. Both stayed quiet; listening to the music and the fountain and the ball in the background. Hinata broke the silence.

"Hidan?" Hidan turned his head to face her. It was the first time she called him by his name, and for some unknown reason, it made him happy.

"What's up?" He asked. Hinata stood up straight and looked directly at him with a melancholy look on her face. Even with the mask on he could tell her expression.

Hinata: I'm sorry about yesterday. For yelling at you and stuff. I was just so frustrated and…yeah.

Hidan took a minute to answer.

Hidan: It's ok. To be honest I was kind of expecting it, I was surprised you didn't fucking snap sooner. Hehe I would of.

Hinata laughed but stopped after hearing him still talking.

"I was more surprised about what you said" He said while looking at her and took a step closer.

Hinata wondered for a bit but then recalled what she said about not being a virgin. She blushed heavily.

Hinata: "I-I'm so sorry! It just came out, p-please don't say anything to the others".

Hidan: "Nahhhhhh! Of course not! I bet half the people in there are fucking virgins. They're like unicorns. Rare to see nowadays hahahahaha"

Hinata laughed. Calling people who are untouched unicorns. She understood exactly what he meant.

They both laughed and after a while settled down.

"Actually" He started "The thing I meant that surprised me was what you said about yourself. Why are you so self-conscious about your body?"

Hinata just stared at Hidan in shock.

 _Why is he asking me that? I thought he'd be just focusing on the other thing._ She looked down but then remembered what Konan said. Even though she was a criminal Hinata had a lot of respect for Konan and even looked up to her. Such a strong, confident woman in a man's world. She stood her ground. Clenching her fists; trying not to cry or run away. She looked up, but couldn't make eye contact with Hidan.

"I-I've always felt like that" She quietly said but tried to speak up for Hidan. "M-my friends back home are all skinny and so pretty. Even though they complain about their looks at-at least they're not fat like me. No matter how much I train I've always seemed to have fat in the wrong places".

She blushed as she finally let her head down, looking at herself at the same time.

Hidan took a few steps closer to Hinata until his chest was almost touching hers. She looked up to look at him face to face. _Why is he so close?_

Suddenly, Hidan slapped his hands on both of her cheeks; like getting her out of a trance. He kept both hands on her cheeks and made her look more at him in the eyes and pulling her forward so their foreheads were touching. Hinata's face turned bright red.

"You are not fat!" Hidan stated "If you think you are, then those bitches you call friends must be fucking twigs! I bet you Kakuzu's entire savings that at least one of this bitches are jealous about your body. It's not fat, those are curves, and you've got them in all the right fucking places! It's fucking sexy!"

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hidan was trying to make her feel better. Telling her she's not fat. And it was working.

The whole time he spoke to her, he didn't stop looking into her eyes; as if he was making sure his words reached the deepest depths of her soul.

Hidan took his hands off and took a step back. He revealed that his face was also red, but Hinata just passed it on as just sharing body warmth. He turned his head to the side and start scratching the back of his head. Like he was feeling uncomfortable.

"W-well that's what I think anyway!" he stuttered. Hinata just laughed quietly to herself.

After what felt like a few minutes of silence, Hidan cleared his thought to get her attention.

"By the way" He said "I know things have been abit awkward between us, but that doesn't give you an excuse to not fucking dance with me!"

Once again Hinata was shocked. _H-he was watching me dance with the others?_ _Is…is he jealous? Is he jealous that I didn't dance with him? I guess I was avoiding him during the dance._

Without saying a word, she just put her hand out and waited for Hidan to take it. Hidan looked and smiled.

He took her hand and slowly drew her closer to him. He placed his other hand around her waist while she placed her other hand on his upper arm. They then gently and slowly danced to the music that was being played in the garden.

Hinata kept her head up as she did during her other dances, but she felt different about this one. _What is this feeling? I've never felt like this before. Maybe I was wrong about Hidan and the others. I hope we can stay like this for a while. I wonder…_

"Hi-Hidan?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Hidan answered. Both were still dancing slowly to the music. "I've read about you in the bingo book, hearing people calling you a psycho path. But it's as if they're talking about a completely different person." They stopped. "A-are you really Hidan of the Akatsuki?"

Hidan moved his face closer to hers until his face was to the side of hers. "Does it really matter?" He whispered in her ear "But if you want me to be, then I am Hidan of the Akatsuki." Hidan then kissed her on gently on the cheek and moved his face back until they were face to face again. They both moved closer and just as their lips were about to touch….

 _Ding Dong_ "Good Evening everyone!"

They heard a loud woman's voice from the speakers in the garden. They moved away from each other but Hidan kept his hold around Hinata's waist. Secretly pissed off with the announcement for ruining the moment.

 _I'm seriously gonna fucking murder someone at this rate!_

"We hope you've enjoyed the Masquerade ball and we hope you can come back for tomorrows big evening and day 2. Auction Night! Good Night all and stay for as long tonight as you want" _Ding Dong._

"….DAY 2?!"

Yep! The Masquerade ball continues! Hidan and Hinata had a moment! So exciting! Let me know what you thought. I tried to make the masks as detailed as possible. The masks I saw in Venice were beautiful! Music "Golden Phoenix by Sayaka Ohara is from the Anime Kaleido Star – The Golden Phoenix. The anime and the song is amazing! So what is to come for the Akatsuki on day 2? Who approached Hidan in the ball room? And what were Itachi and Hinata talking about? Look forward to the next chapter. Masquerade Ball day 2.


	5. Chapter 5 End of Day 1

_**Time for the next chapter. Let's see what happens on Day 2 of the Masquerade.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS.**_

 **Chapter 5: End of Day 1**

The first day of the masquerade ball had ended without a hitch.

During the night the Akatsuki managed to get some very juicy intel about other nations and organizations which could come in handy. Other certain members though seemed distracted and didn't get as much intel.

Sadly, their target with the iron mask was nowhere to be found. Maybe it's a good thing there's a second day.

By everyone's reaction, no one in the Akatsuki; not even Pein was informed that the masquerade ball was more than a day. After the party had ended, the Akatsuki went back to the hotel and gathered in Pein's suite. It was 1am and everyone was exhausted thanks to the party.

Everyone was sat down while Tobi was jumping on the bed, still full of energy and now even pissing off Pein. He took a blanket and threw it over Tobi as he walked past him to sit down with everyone.

"Oh! Night Time!" Tobi said as he instantly then he fell to the ground and started snoring.

Deidara: Thank fuck for that! Un! Finally, some peace and quiet.

Sasori: You say that…

Everyone turned to look at Kisame, also snoring his head off from drinking too much.

Pein: Alright Everyone, we've had a long night so I'll make this brief...

As Pein went around the group for intel everyone got Hidan and Hinata kept making eye contact and smile at each other until Hinata looked away blushing. Then…

Sasori: Hidan, since you seem distracted, how about you tell us about the all intel you got.

 _Fucking prick_ Hidan glared at Sasori.

Hidan: Well, funny you should mention Pinocchio, I do have some fucking intel right here.

He put his hand in his pocket and took it back out, giving Sasori the finger. Quiet laughter filled the room. Sasori did not look impressed.

Hidan: And there's plenty more where that came from dipshit!

Pein: Alright Hidan that's enough.

Itachi: In Hidan's defence he was keeping an eye on Hinata to make sure no harm came to her.

Hidan looked at Itachi confused and surprised that he was defending him of all people.

Pein: True, that's the last thing we need so I'll let you off Hidan. Hinata were you able to gather any intel?

Hinata felt the pressure. She took a deep breath and found her words.

Hinata: Umm W-well I overheard two women talking about a man with an iron mask. Apparently he's well known. I didn't get a name but they said he usually shows up late at events like this and only makes his presence known to those close to him a few days before.

Deidara: So that could mean he could arrive anytime during the masquerade. However long this events gonna be. Un.

Itachi: Which means we need to find those closest to him. Hinata do you remember what those women looked like?

Hinata: Huh? W-well with my Byakugan I was able to get a proper look at their faces. If you want I can find them for you tomorrow.

As Itachi and Hinata discussed the plan for tomorrow. Hidan once again felt irritated to see them interacting with one another. Hidan suddenly stood up and walked to the door.

Pein: Hidan we're not finished yet.

Hidan: Well I fucking am.

And with that he slammed the door shut. Hinata was surprised by the sudden burst of anger. But then again it was Hidan.

After another half an hour, Pein ordered everyone to return to their rooms until the next morning when he should have more info about the event by then, including how long the event is.

Hinata slumped on the bed. It was 2am but it felt like the ball went on longer.

Hinata layed on the bed while Hidan was in the shower. She was exhausted; physically and mentally. She sat up and looked at her mask and thought about the moment they had.

 _Were we going to kiss? Why do I feel like this? And why with him? But why did he suddenly leave the room? Did I do something to anger him?_

Hinata shook her head and decided now was a good time to change into her PJs while Hidan wasn't in the room.

 _In the shower…_

Hidan washed the gel out of his hair and stood in the shower for a while thinking.

 _Heh! No wonder she stayed in here for a while. What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I keep feeling like this? And what is it that I'm even fucking feeling? Urgh! Maybe I fucking drank too much tonight. Better get the fuck out and get some sleep. Fucking day 2! Can't believe Pein didn't say a fucking word about it! Fucking dick! Huh? The fuck is that noise?_

Hidan suddenly started hearing strange moans coming from the bedroom. Like someone was reaching for something.

He walked out the shower and put a towel around his waist.

"What the fuck are you doing kid?" He yelled walking in the bedroom. There he saw Hinata bending backwards, tangled up in the string that was holding the back of her dress together like a corset.

Hidan burst out laughing, holding his sides.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! FOR FUCKS SAKE HAHAHAHAHA!"

He calmed down after wiping a tear from his eyes.

"If you needed some help you should of fucking said" He laughed as he walked to her, detangling Hinata. He then stopped and noticed her breathing was short and quick.

She was suffocating. _Oh Shit!_

"Hey! What's wrong!?" He panicked.

He quickly looked to find the cause. It was the corset. The string she was tangled in wasn't from the dress itself, it was from the corset.

Hidan brought her back to his front and started loosening her dress.

 _Fuck! She must have tightened it by accident! Fuck sake!_

The dress was finally loose enough just to hang on her waist. Hinata was still breathing rapidly though and put her hands on the bed but stayed stood up.

Hidan couldn't help but take in the view before him. Hinata with her hands on the bed, still standing, breathing heavily half dressed with himself stood right behind her in a just a towel.

 _Oh Fuck!_

He shook his head; saving those thoughts for later. Hidan shook his head and looked at the corset; realising this was going to be more difficult than he thought. There was no time, there was only one choice. Hidan grabbed hold of Hinata by her shoulders and pulled her up. He then put his hands on the corset and kept his head beside hers.

Hinata kept her face forward. She heard him say sorry then suddenly felt him rip open her corset with his own hands.

Hinata couldn't help but moan by the sudden pull and finally being able to breath properly. Just as she was about to fall; along with the destroyed corset, Hidan wrapped his arms around her waist.

The room was silent. The only thing that could be heard was heavy breathing.

Hinata placed her hands on Hidan's forearms and found her footing.

"T-thank you Hi-Hidan" She breathed out; still catching her breath. She then noticed Hidan wasn't letting go and was catching his breath too. She turned herself around in his arms.

"Hidan? A-are you ok?" She asked becoming for concerned.

She placed her hand on his face. Hidan grabbed her hand tightly and then the room turned upside down.

Hidan pushed her and himself onto the bed, still holding onto her. One hand was still on her waist while the other that still hand her hand was above her head. He had one knee between her legs while still having one leg off the bed. By this time Hidan's towel around his waist had fallen off.

Hinata stayed looking at Hidan's face; trying not to look anywhere else and blushing like never before.

"H-Hidan?" She called out. Hidan looked at Hinata, finally breathing normally but still not looking right.

"Why?" He asked; looking deep into her eyes. "Why can't I fucking resist?"

Once again it was silent.

Hinata asked herself _why he asking such a thing_ but then recalled what he said earlier and their moment.

What she said next as something neither of them expected to hear. Was it the heat of the moment perhaps? Or was it something that's been on in the air for a while?

"Why _are_ you resisting?" She asked.

Hidan looked shocked, asking himself the same question.

Before Hinata knew it, Hidan lowered himself and placed his lips on hers. The kiss they'd both been waiting for since their moment in the garden. It felt so passionate and full of need, like he was holding back still. As their kiss got more intense, Hidans hands moved from her wrists, one went to hold the back of her head while the other hand held one of her legs in place; bent and beside his hips, making her legs move to his sides so he's between her legs. Hinata started moaning in the kiss as she started to feel Hidan pressing himself against her. Hidan broke the kiss and moved to her neck. His kisses were gentle on her neck, however the more noises she made, the more aggressive he got. He wanted to hear more.

He whispered in her "Say it". She tried to catch her breath again. "What?" She asked.

"My name" He kissed her neck again "Say it." He pressed his arousal against her more, hoping that would make her talk.

Hinata gasped "Ahhhh H-Hidan".

A sudden jolt of pleasure hit both of them. That last bit of holding back suddenly disappeared.

Hidan started sucking her neck while dry humping her; making her aware how just simply saying his name could do to him. She couldn't help it; she just couldn't stop herself.

"Hidan!" She moaned "Oh Hidan, Oh! Oh god Hidan! Hidan!"

The more she moaned out his name, the more he sucked on her neck and thrusted into her which made her moan even more. Hidan started to moan now too, which provoked Hinata even more. She then grabbed hold onto his hair.

"Hidan! Sto-stop! You're gonna leave a mark! Ahhhhhhhhh" She wanted him to stop, but damn, it felt so good.

 _Knock Knock Knock!_ "Room Service!" Yelled Tobi! He tried to open the door but luckily for Hidan and Hinata, it was locked.

 _Outside the room…_

Tobi only had to wait a few seconds for the door to open, then saw a fist head towards his face. He flew across the hallway.

"Owwwww! What was that for?!" Tobi whined while holding his bloody face (well mask).

Hidan stood in the door frame, only wearing a pair of jeans. Shaking his hand that he used to punch Tobi. "Oh I'm sorry! I thought you were a fucking fly" He said sarcastically.

Tobi: "Hehehe silly Hidan, I'm not a fly".

Hidan: _clicking his knuckles, eyes glaring_ "Then why are you being so fucking annoying like one hmmm?"

Tobi: "I-I only wanted to see if you and Hina-chan wanted to play cards with me? I was gonna ask the others too- "

Hidan: Isn't that fucking obvious dipshit?! It's almost 3 in the fucking morning! Now fuck off before I magically make those cards of yours disappear up your fucking ass!"

Hidan was about to slam the door shut until Tobi blocked it with his now sore foot.

Tobi: "OWWWWWW! W-WAIT! WHAT ABOUT HINA-CHAN! _Crying_

Hidan sighed and slowly opened the door for Tobi to see Hinata; who was in her PJs.

"I-I'm sorry Tobi but it's really late and I'm really tired. Maybe some other time ok?" She calmly said to him; like a mother telling her child.

Tobi took a step back and made a salute. "Okie dokie!" He said "Well I guess it is late. Time to beddy byes! Nighty Night!" He then ran through the hallway back to his room.

Both Hidan and Hinata sighed. Luckily being a ninja means their speed comes in very handy. Hidan shut the door and looked at Hinata in her PJs. Hinata looked at the ground blushing while covering the hickey on her neck with her hair. "W-we better get some sleep" She said as she made her way to her side of the bed. Hidan simply hummed and went to his side of the bed.

A few minutes pass after the lights were switched off. The awkward silence was getting abit too much for Hidan. He wanted to say something; especially about their kiss but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. There was only one thing he could say.

"D-don't worry" He said while blushing. "I won't do anything to you in your sleep". He didn't hear anything so assumed she was already asleep, until he felt her nudge her head against his back.

"I-I know, I trust you". And with that they both fell asleep with excitement filling their hearts.

 _ **Awwwwwwwwww! Yeah I'm obviously new to writing this kind of stuff. I'm a very shy person to begin with so this was quite difficult to write hahahaha. Please let me know what you think. Life's getting abit difficult at the moment so the chapters won't come as frequent but I'll do my best. I see this as one of my escapes from life at the moment. Anyway the next chapter will be about Day 2 of the masquerade ball.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Masquerade Ball Day 2

_**Ok it's been a while since I've written but I've got some ideas for later chapters. Let's see how this one turns out. So last time, things between Hidan and Hinata are getting steamy *fans face* and the Akatsuki have yet to find their target in the iron mask. Time for Day2 of the masquerade.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS.**_

 **Chapter 6 – Masquerade Ball Day 2**

It was midmorning when the Akatsuki finally left the hotel to explore Venice. While the main Masquerade ball was held during the evening, there were little events occurring around Venice during the day, such as performances, special offers in shops etc. The Akatsuki decided to look around the city today to see if they can find anything and to just blend in with the crowds.

Everyone divided into different pairs today. Pein with Kakuzu, Kisame (who was heavily hungover) with Sasori, Konan with Deidara, and Itachi and Hidan (much to Hidans joy) Tobi stayed in the hotel today as he pooped himself out the night before.

As for Hinata though, she volunteered to look around on her own. She was very insisting that she wanted to be by herself today.

It was noon and Hidan was sat by the main canal just watching the boats go by and the small waves hitting the steps that were by the waterside.

"You're awfully quiet Hidan" Itachi said; as he stood beside Hidan with an Italian ice cream.

Hidan: Do you really need to stuff your face at a time like this?

Itachi: It's hot out today, plus it makes us blend in with everyone.

Hidan: _sigh_

Itachi: You're not usually one to complain about eating.

Hidan said nothing.

Itachi: Right, what's going on with you lately Hidan? You weren't yourself during the ball last night and you lost your cool during the meeting last night in the hotel room.

Hidan stayed quiet and looked at the waves. Itachi continued eating his ice cream while waiting for an answer.

Itachi: I know you have feelings for Hinata.

Hidan didn't say a word, but flinched.

Itachi: It's understandable. Since you've spent a lot of time with her. I guess that also explains why you kept breaking your glasses last night. I bet you couldn't stand me being so close to her like that and…

Hidan stood up and grabbed Itachi by his collar, making him drop what was left of his ice cream. Remembering where they were, both tried not to make a scene.

Hidan: Just shut the fuck up. What the fuck is with you? Always looking deep into things and making it so fucking complicated. You just don't know when to fucking shut up do you. It pisses me off!

Itachi: But I'm right though, aren't I. That you have feelings for her.

Hidan: _Loud whisper._ I don't have feelings for her.

Itachi: But you clearly like her.

Hidan stayed quiet and loosened his grip on Itachi.

Itachi: We're on a mission here. And don't forget the reason she is with the Akatsuki in the first place. You know it's not going to end well for her. This'll just make this worse.

Hidan had let go of Itachi and pushed him away. He sat back down and looked at the waves.

Hidan: I know already. I'm not a complete idiot.

 _With Hinata…_

Hinata walked through the small alleyways, occasionally going into shops to take a look. She had no destinations nor did she think about finding anymore intel. Her mind wondered about last night and her thoughts went back to her chat with Itachi during their dance.

 _Flashback…_

 _Hinata had just switched to Itachi to dance. With Itachi she didn't feel as scared, perhaps because they're from the same village. Which made her think…_

" _Ummmmmm I-Itachi?" She quietly asked; still dancing. "You're from the leaf village too, so I-I was wondering if maybe y-you knew something I didn't about what's going on. C-could tell me why I'm here with you guys"_

 _They almost stopped dancing in shock of her question, but Itachi lead her on; making sure not to draw any attention to them._

" _What makes you think you're not a prisoner of ours?" He said calmly._

" _W-well, I've noticed when people spoke about the topic people have used the words 'under the care of the Akatsuki' not 'kidnapping'. It only felt like a kidnapping in the beginning and that was it. Looking back, it was almost like that's how you wanted the world to see it. A kidnapping._

 _Itachi took a deep breath and carried on dancing with Hinata._

" _You're very clever" He said "You'll make a good heir to the Hyuuga clan"_

 _Hinata was surprised. It felt odd getting a compliment from Itachi Uchiha of all people._

" _Are you sure you want to know?" He asked._

 _He could feel her hands tighten._

 _Yes" She answered as well as nodding. With that Itachi lowered his face beside hers to whisper in her ear._

" _It was your father who ordered us to look after you until you were, as he said, 'ready to return'"_

" _M-M-My father?" She stuttered "But, but W-why?"_

 _Itachi stood up straight again to face her during the last piece of the dance._

" _I don't know, but we believe it has something to do with Naruto Uzumaki"._

 _She froze. But luckily the music and dance had ended, and while everyone turned to applause, she fled to the gardens._

 _End of Flashback…_

Hinata walked over a bridge and watched the gondolas filled with happy couples. She felt confused and hurt. She didn't know what to do. For so many years she's been in love with Naruto. He was all she could think about during her first few weeks with the Akatsuki, hoping he would show up and rescue her.

And yet she's done things with another man. With Hidan of the Akatsuki.

She felt disgusted with herself.

 _What is wrong with me? I like Naruto! But Hidan is…_

She walked off into the alleyways and courtyards that the walk paths she was on led her to until eventually she was as far south of Venice as she could go. She was at the entrance for a Military base, so she went no farther and went a different way. She could hear her mic and phone go off, but she switched both of them off and continued walking; not caring where it led her.

 _A few hours later…_

It was mid-afternoon and it was time to start heading back to the hotel to get ready for the evening ball.

As everyone headed to their hotel rooms, there were letters and packages waiting for them. The letters entailed what was in the packages i.e. their evening attire. The letter also informed everyone that masks must be worn at all times once again and that tonight's ball will hold some "events".

It didn't specify what kind.

Hidan went to his room, expecting to see Hinata as no one had seen or heard from her since morning. The was only one package and her mask was gone meaning she must have come in earlier.

At least that was what Hidan was hoping.

He looked around seeing if there was anything out of place. It didn't look like the room was broken into. He tried to call her but he couldn't get through.

 _Where the fuck is she?_

Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori and Hidan were all waiting in the hotel lobby. Everyone was dressed up once again, but this time the men's attire were Tuxedos with bow ties. Different colours for each of them:

 _Itachi's was black, Kisame's was blue, Sasori's was red, Deidara's was green (not yellow), Hidan's was dark purple, Kakuzu's was grey and Tobi's was, well rainbow colour with a button that makes it spin. Pein's was orange._

Itachi: So no one has seen Hinata nor heard from her all day?

Sasori: No, but don't you think she was behaving strangely this morning?

Itachi: Hmmmmm I have a bad feeling about this. Zetsu!

Zetsu appeared behind Deidara; looking like one of the many tropical plants in the lobby.

Zetsu: She's fine. _She's been wondering around the city all day, looking very melancholy._

Deidara: hmmm? So where is she now?

Zetsu: She's already at the ball. _I'll let her know you guys are on your way._

Hidan: Wait! Why-?

And with that Zetsu disappeared into the plant. Kisame was the first to speak up.

Kisame: See? She's fine, no worries. Hmmmm? Itachi?

He noticed Itachi's sharingan was activated. Itachi just closed his eyes and opened them. His eyes were to their normal colour.

Itachi: It's nothing.

A few minutes later Pein came down the stairs alone, Adjusting his bow tie.

Pein: Konans isn't feeling well so she'll be staying behind. She said if we need backup she'll provide it, although I told her that wouldn't be necessary.

Tobi: First Hinata goes off to the ball on her own, and now Konan's sick... women am I right?

Everyone starred daggers at Tobi. When it came to the women of the Akatsuki, the men are very aware how strong they are, but when in need, the men know when to be a gentleman to them.

 _An hour later…_

The Akatsuki were once again in the grand hall with everyone else. There seemed to be more people than last time. Everyone went separate ways to look around and blend with the crowd; keeping a look out for both the man with the Iron mask and Hinata.

Kisame: Any sign of them?

Deidara: Nope, and I can't shake this uneasiness I have about this so called "event".

Sasori: I feel the same. The atmosphere seems different tonight.

Hidan: Yeah. It's like everyone's here not just for serious business anymore. Like they're more here for fun.

Kakuzu: Seems like none have you have noticed yet.

Deidara: Huh? Noticed what? Un?

Itachi: I have. This makes things more uneasy.

Tobi: What? What? What is it? what?

Pein: There are a lot more men around and a lot less women.

Everyone looked around and it dawned on them. Pein was right, there were hardly any women around, a few yes, but not a lot. Which turned their minds to both Hinata and Konan.

Itachi: Sir, what exactly is wrong with Konan?

Pein:…Ummmmm Sheeeeee didn't seem like herself. Her face was red and she was all over the place. She just told me to just go and leave her alone and yeah…

 _Yeah?_

It was very unlike Pein to struggle with his words.

Sasori: You didn't do something to piss her off did you?

Pein: No!…at least I don't think I did.

Kisame: Hehehe wow! Even our mighty leader is a novice when it comes to the opposite sex hahahaha.

Pein: Enough! Keep a look out for Hinata. It shouldn't be hard to find her.

Suddenly, the lights went out, apart from two spotlights pointing to Lorenza who was on the stage.

"Hello everyone!" She yelled!

 _Why do I feel uneasy when she's around?_ Everyone thought.

"Welcome to day 2 of the masquerade ball! I hope you all enjoyed your day today and didn't spend too much money! I hope you've got your wallets ready because it is time for an auction!"

The crowd cheered. The Akatsuki just stood quietly and watched.

"Now for our first item…"

The auction was running along smoothly. To the Akatsuki the items that was on sale were very unusual to them. From secret scrolls detailing politician house security to Kimonos that belonged to a feudal lords daughter…very strange. It did nothing but make the Akatsuki more anxious.

Itachi decided now was the time to use his sharingan.

He switched on his mic to Pein.

"Sir!"

"And now for our next item!" Lorenza yelled.

"The next Item is…!"

Everyone looked up…

It was Hinata.

She was dressed up in a ball gown like the other women and wearing her mask. But her eyes were covered and her neck and wrists were cuffed.

Hidan was livid.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" he yelled; charging toward the stage. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FUCKING DO -?" just as he jumped onto the stage he was pushed back by the security who was holding the chains to Hinata.

"I'm sorry sir, no one is allowed on this stage unless you are claiming what you bought" Lorenza said with enthusiasm and not a care in the world what the "item" was.

Hidan was about to charge again before being stopped by Kakuzu.

"What did I tell you about making a scene?" He argued.

Hidan: Are you fucking kidding me Kakuzu?

Pein: Calm down Hidan.

Hidan: How am I meant to ca -?

Kisame: Just shut up and listen to Itachi.

 _Oh yeah it's always about Itachi! Make way to Prince Fucking Uchiha!_

Itachi: Somethings wrong with Hinata's chakra.

Hidan: What?

Itachi: I don't know, I-it's not a genjutsu but somethings definitely off about her. She didn't even react to Hidan's yelling.

He was right. Hinata didn't even flinch when Hidan yelled. Usually she would of curl herself into a ball, but no, nothing.

Lorenza: Now let's start the bid at 100,000 euros!

Deidara: What now? At this rate she's gonna be sold like a slave! Un!

Sasori: Guess we'll have to take part in their little game.

Pein was about to raise his hand until.

"200,000!"

Lorenza: Our first bidder!

Everyone looked at the random man; drinking his wine and clearly drooling over Hinatas 'beauty'.

Deidara: Bastard!

Pein: 500,000 euros!

Lorenza: And we have another bidder! Things are heating up now!

The man wasn't going to back down without a fight.

"800,000!"

Tobi: Sasori what's 800,000 euros in yen?

Sasori: It's around 96,000,000 yen.

Tobi: WHAAAAAA?!

Pein: 1,000,000 euros!

Kakuzu: Pein, that better not be my money you're using.

Pein: It's the 'organizations', don't call it your money. Any money we lose tonight I expect you to get back double by the end of this mission.

 _Kakuzu now only had 3 hearts working now. 2 heart attacks at once._

The man was sweating like a pig.

"10,000,000!"

The crowd gasped

Hidan: FUCK!

Everyone looked at Pein, who was now feeling the pressure.

12 billion yen! There was no way the Akatsuki had that much money. But they had to get Hinata back at all costs.

"100,000,000 euros!"

A voice was heard. Lorenza looked around to find where the voice was coming from. "Who was that? Can you -?" She immeditaly froze, and turned to the guard to uncuff Hinata.

"This auction is over!" She yelled in fear and coward in the dark corner of the stage.

Hidan took the chance and ran to Hinata, but then bumped into someone. He looked up at the surprisingly tall man. He had a smile on his face and his mask made iron.

"Oh Sorry, I was Just going to claim my prize" He said.

 _ **OHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NOW?! THE IRON MASK MAN HAS SHOWN HIMSELF!**_

 _ **I know in Naruto they have Ryo not yen but since they're sort of in our world their currency is yen outside the Shinobi world. Hope things weren't too confusing. Please let me know what you guys thought! There was a lot going on in this chapter. No Hidan x Hinata moments this time but there will be next chapter *wink***_


	7. Chapter 7 The Man in the Iron Mask

_**Last time: After being alone with her thoughts about Naruto and Hidan, Hinata disappeared only to be put in an auction for the masquerade ball. She was sold for 100,000,000 euros to the man in the iron mask.**_

 _ **WARNING: This chapter is definitely rated M for language and as they say, scenes of a sexual nature. You have been warned.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 **Chapter 7: The Man in the Iron Mask**

The man stood in front of Hidan with a smile on his face. His iron mask was covering his entire face but his mouth and chin. He was as tall as Kisame.

"Hehe Sorry" He said politely "I was just claiming my prize."

Hidan was about to punch his lights out before he remembered where he was.

"Yeah? Well your so called prize is our team mate!" He said

Pein and the others made their way beside Hidan. Pein step forward.

"What my subordinate is saying is true" said Pein.

 _Subordinate?_

"It's a little embarrassing to say but we lost her during our trip around the city today and couldn't find her. I told her if we did split up we'd meet up at the ball tonight. As for the auction haha well I have no idea how that happened!" Everyone stayed quiet as Pein was lying through his teeth. Even with Hinata in danger now was a perfect chance to gain their targets trust.

"Hahahahahaaha! Oh I see! The poor little soul. I'll have to have a chat with my secretary Simonetta later."

Kisame: That wasn't Lorenza? How many of her are there?

Sasori: I don't like this one bit.

Tobi: _Sniff sniff_ Hey do you guys smell something funny?

Deidara: It's probably you Tobi.

Tobi: But it smells funny.

Deidara: Just shut up.

"I understand you gentlemen are eager to getting your team mate back but I'm sorry to disappoint you. She was in the auction and I was the winning bid, which makes her my possession" His smile grew.

The Akatsuki were slowly losing their patience and were about to get ready to fight. If he didn't want any bloodshed Pein had to think fast.

"However" The Iron masked man continued "I suppose it wouldn't be right to separate her from her friends and I wouldn't want to see such a pretty little thing upset all the time. Oh alright! I withdraw my bid and make you guys the winning bidders"

Everyone sighed. Kakuzu cried in the corner calculating how much he would have to cough up.

Hidan jumped onto the stage to retrieve Hinata.

"Allow me"

He turned to see the iron masked man walking quickly passed Hidan.

 _CAN'T CATCH A FUCKING BREAK!_

He took the cuffs and chains off Hinata and then slowly lead her towards Hidan like a child. Hidan immediately grabbed hold of her and took the blindfold off her. He was about to take off her mask when…

"Ah! Why don't you take her to the other room where it's more private?" The iron masked man said. Hidan quickly took her to a private room down the hall. The Akatsuki stayed behind; keeping a close eye on the iron masked man.

"Now then" The man turned around on his heels. "Shall we begin?"

 _In the private room…_

Hidan took Hinata by the hands and sat her down. Only now had he noticed the dress she was wearing. The dress was abit more modern than the one she wore the night before, but with a gothic look. Her shoulders were exposed and her sleeves flared out like a kimono sleeve. The middle of the dress was like a corset once again and the rest of the dress flowed down beautifully. She was stunning in Hidans eyes.

"Ok kiddo, let's take that mask off" He said as he untied it and finally took it off her. He then took a look at her face. Her eyes were hazy like she was in a trance, and her cheeks were red. It was almost as if she was drunk.

"Hinata?" Hidan placed a hand on her cheek. She finally reacted, she looked up at him.

"Hidan"

"Phew!" He sighed "Don't scare me like that kid hehe it's- He was cut off by Hinata placing her lips on his. In fact, she jumped on him. Luckily Hidan managed to push her back onto her chair and break the kiss.

Something wasn't right. Hinata's not the kind of person to make the first move she's way too shy.

"Hinata what's wrong?"

Suddenly his mic beeped to be answered. Hidan walked away and switched it on.

Hidan: I'm a little busy here!

Kakuzu: Yeah well so are we!

Hidan: What?!

Sasori: Hidan listen to me! I want you smell the inside of Hinata's mask!

Hidan: What!? Why?!

Sasori: Just do it!

Hidan grabbed Hinata's mask and smelled the inside. _Sniff sniff._ It was a strange scent, almost intoxicating. He coughed.

Hidan: *cough* T-the fuck is that shit?!

Sasori: Its aphrodisiac!

… _Huh?!_

He took looked at Hinata again while listening to Sasori. Now that he took a better look, she did look a bit horny.

 _Well fuck…_

Sasori is an expert out medicinal herbs and scents such as these and knowing him, he's probably used them in his line of work.

Hidan: Are you saying she's been breathing this shit in this whole time?!

Sasori: Not just her…

 _In the grand hall…_

The Akatsuki were surrounded by women and they were all over them; like a wolf hungry for meat. Although, the chance of having women all over them, who would say no to that? But in this case, they were on a mission and the women were too aggressive to their liking. Trying to push just one away attract two more.

Sasori: All the women have been breathing in that stuff in through their masks!

Deidara: Where the hell did they all come from?!

One woman got abit too close to Kakuzu. "What do you feel like doing?" She asked suggestively.

Kakuzu: Not you!

He pushed her away and retreated to a different part of the grand hall _._ Everyone else had gone.

Itachi: Guess that explains why Konan isn't around. She must have had some in her mask too. Unless she reacted differently to it.

Pein blushed, remembering the moment back at the hotel.

Pein: Well actually she jumped and pretty much begged me to take her then and there. I had to knock her out.

Kisame: She's not gonna be happy when she wakes up alone in the hotel room.

Pein started sweating.

Pein: I am not looking forward to going back.

Tobi: Will she still be hungry for Pein?

Deidara: NOW'S NOT THE TIME!

The Akatsuki disappeared from the grand hall; leaving the women whining in need of a man to satisfy them. The Iron masked man was nowhere to be seen.

The men jumped from one roof to another back to the hotel.

 _Back in the private room…_

 _On the mic..._ Sasori: Hidan, you need to get the aphrodisiac out of her system.

Hidan: How the fuck do I do that.

Sasori: Well you can just knock her out… orrrrrrr you can _satisfy_ her needs. I'm sure you won't have any problem though.

Hidan: Quit fucking with me? Now listening here Pinocchio! I'm bringing her back to the fucking hotel and _you_ are gonna get this fucking crap out of her! You got that shit for brains!?

Sasori: You ne-

The mic was cut off before Hidan could hear what else Sasori had to say. He paused for a moment and looked at Hinata who was still sat on the chair.

She was tightly holding her chair with her arms between her legs; looking up at Hidan while biting her bottom lip.

 _Oh fuck! She is horny! This is not gonna be fucking easy._

What was the man to do? He couldn't just run away. He couldn't leave her in the state she was in, who knows what she would do and who she would wake up in bed with the next morning.

A part of him just wanted to look after her and protect her, but another side of him wanted to take full advantage of her. Her lust was in complete control of her, meaning no sign of shyness, meaning she wouldn't hold back on whatever she wanted to do. That made his libido run wild. He wanted to see just how horny she was.

Hidan slowly stood up and walked to Hinata; as if she was a ferocious animal. Any sudden movements and she would be on him in a flash.

"Hinata? You doing ok kiddo?" He asked quietly. She fidgeted more on her seat and bit her lip more; holding back her moans.

"Mmmmmmm Hidan!"

Hidan suddenly crouched down; as if he was just kicked in the balls.

 _Fuck! I forgot what that does to me!_

Hinata stood up slowly and strutted towards Hidan. He stood up straight but stood his ground as she stopped right in front of him. Her chest was just about touching his. She then pushed him and made him walk backwards until the back of his legs hit something. She pushed him down onto the sofa behind him and straddled him.

 _Oh boy_

Just as Hidan was about to speak, Hinata placed her finger on his lips to silence him.

"Mmmmmmm you're so handsome" She said as she put her arms around Hidans neck and pressed herself more into him. She whispered in his ear.

"Oh Hidan! I want you! I want you to have your way with me on this sofa, and pound into me against the wall and make me scream"

Hidan was losing control fast. The more she talked dirty the more aroused both of them became. He was digging his hands into the sofa. Not touching her. He was not going to give in.

Not yet anyway.

 _It's the aphrodisiac talking! It's the aphrodisiac talking! It's the fucking aphrodisiac talking!_

She pressed herself more into him and bit his ear.

"Mmmmmmmm Please fuck me!"

That was it.

Hidan grabbed Hinata and kissed her hard. He had one hand on her thigh and the other on the back of her head in her hair. Hinata's hands were on the side of his face and started undoing the first few buttons of his shirt; enough to put her hand in and caress his chest. They both moaned in the kiss. She bit his bottom lip for entrance and they started fighting for dominance with their tongues.

Hidan loved how confident she was being, but he wasn't going to let her be in charge for much longer. He moved his hand that was on her thigh to her ass and spanked her hard.

"Ahh!" She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against his. Both her hands were on his shoulders bracing herself and panting.

"Oh, you like that!" Hidan teased "You want more?" He spanked her again, this time harder. The impact made her throw her head back; screaming in pleasure. Her body jolted upwards and landed on Hidans arousal. Hidan put both of his hands on her ass and controlled her movements from then on. He made Hinata ride him, even if it was dry humping.

She was moaning so loudly, neither of them cared if anyone heard.

"Ah! Ah! Oh Hidan! Yes!" Ah! …feel so good!" She screamed.

"Ah! You like that? You wanna ride me? Ah Fuck! You wanna ride my hard throbbing cock?" He teased. He could feel her leg muscles tightening. She was reaching her limit.

"Ah! Yes! Oh yes! I wanna ride you! Ah! I wanna ride you so hard!" She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her sex. She put her other hand on the side of his face again and looked at him. "I want you Hidan! I want you deep inside me and make me come!"

Hidan growled.

"Fuck! You're so fucking wet! Such a naughty girl?

He stood up and picked her up by her thighs and pressed her against the wall; still humping her.

"Oh I fucking will! I'm gonna bend you over and fuck you so fucking hard! I'm gonna fucking take you over and over and over again in so many ways and in so many places! The bedroom, the shower, on the kitchen table, maybe even in the forest! And you are gonna fucking come and scream for me every single time!"

Hinata screamed so loudly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh OH MY GOD!"

She then went limp. She lost consciousness. Hidan kept his hold on her, and switched places with her; placing himself against the wall resting.

"Fuck" Hidan sighed.

He had hardly any energy left, but he was still horny. Sadly, he had to save satisfying himself for later. He opened the window and scanned the area. With the coast clear, he jumped into the night; carrying Hinata now bridal style.

 _Back in the private room…_

The door slowly opened. The figure walked scanned the room and walked towards the open window.

"They're gone sir"

 _At the hotel…_

Pein was standing at his hotel room door. Everyone else was watching from a distance; wondering if Konan was still unconscious or awake and ready pounce on the first man she sees.

None of them denied that they found Konan attractive but after one tipsy night when Hidan tried to hit on her, her echoing words were; as they all recall "Anyone who tries anything with me, I will give them multiple paper cuts on their foreskin!"

No one dared to test out her threat afterwards; although Hidan did have a pervy face imagining the pain, until he realised where the pain would be.

Pein took a deep breath and opened the door. He went in.

There was silence, and the tension was unbearable. Suddenly there were rustling noises, then a bang, then a glass breaking.

"Almighty push!"

...It was dead quiet again.

"The fuck you guys doin?"

The men turned around to see Hidan ( _out of breath_ ) carrying an unconscious Hinata.

Tobi: Hidan! You saved Hinata from going crazy! ( _Jumping around)_ How did you do it?

Hidan turned his head to the side and blushed.

Hidan: Err…well…shut up I don't need to explain myself!

The answer was obvious. Something steamy happened between them.

Itachi was the first to call out to Pein. He walked cautiously towards the door.

Itachi: Pein?

A figure stumbled out, supporting themselves on the door frame. It was Pein, and he was a mess.

His bow tie was gone, the first few buttons of his shirt were undone and his pants were also undone and just hanging on his hips. There were also lipstick marks on his cheek, the side of his mouth and 3 on his neck and collarbone.

Pein: How soon can you make that antidote Sasori?

 _ **Wow! A lot of steamy moments in this chapter. Once again I'm new to this saucy stuff so please go easy on me. I might write a separate chapter about what happened between Pein x Konan. Let me know if you would like that to happen. Anyway Look forward to the next chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Morning After

_**Sooooooo! A lot of steamy moments and more to come (hopefully).**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Chapter 8 – The Morning After.**_

Konan slowly opened her eyes, suddenly she was hit with a massive headache. She held her head in pain and stood up; trying to get and a look at her surroundings.

Her eyes widened.

She was in the bathroom, which was a complete mess, and so was she. In fact, she was naked. She saw an Akatsuki cloak hanging on the back of the door and put it on her.

She then tried to open the door, but it was lodged shut; as if there was something keeping it shut from the other side. So she called out.

"PEIN?!" She yelled "WHY AM I LOCKED IN THE BATHROOM?!"

She then heard rustling and moving around. She could hear furniture being moved.

 _What in the world…?_

When it got quiet, she slowly opened the door.

The room was also a complete mess. The only part of it that looked the least messy was a set of chairs around the coffee table. She looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Hello?"

She then saw a small white flag made from a shirt being waved around behind the bed which was put to the side like a barrier. She then saw several heads pop out different sides of the bed. It was Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu, Itachi and finally Pein.

"W-what's going on?"

Pein was the first to approach her when suddenly he was stopped by Tobi.

Tobi: No! Stop! She could still be crazy!

Konan: Crazy? What are you talking about?

Deidara: Tobi we keep telling you it's ok!

Sasori: I gave her an antidote and she's slept, she should be back to normal.

Konan: Antidote? Normal? Was I poisoned?

Itachi: In a way yes…

Konan then noticed some marks on Peins neck.

Konan: Pein what happened to you neck?!

She approached him and reached out to touch the marks. Pein blushed; remembering how he got them. He looked at Konan, seeing that she was looking confused. Now he was worrying she was going to get the wrong idea and think he was with someone else.

Konan: How did…? (gasp)

Konan then fell on her knees and held her head and groaned. Everyone ran to her. Pein placed his hands on her shoulders.

Pein: Konan! What's wrong?!

Kakuzu: Could it be side effects of the antidote?

Sasori: I doubt it, unless her memories are coming back.

They could then hear her crying.

"Konan?" He worriedly asked.

"Oh Nagato" She cried; trying to catch her breath "I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened to me! Why? Why did I…?"

Pein pulled her into him and held her; trying to calm her down and not caring that the others were watching.

"Shhhhhhhhh" He said quietly "It's alright, you were drugged. It wasn't your fault."

"He's right!" Tobi yelled "I mean it's not like you were the only one drugged!"

Konan looked up in shock. "What?"

Everyone glared at Tobi.

 _Fucking hell Tobi!_

 _She's already stressed out!_

 _Way to make things worse, Idiot!_

Some of the things going through everyone's mind while staring daggers at Tobi. Pein took a deep breath and then explained.

Pein: All of the women's mask; who attended the masquerade, had a kind of aphrodisiac drug sprayed inside them. It's possible it may have been some game.

Konan then panicked.

Konan: Wait! What about Hinata! Was she…?

Itachi: She's ok but…

Tobi: She was sold in an auction like a slave! Oh! She was also drugged too!

Deidara: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHY!?

Kisame: You need to learn to shut your damn mouth! Fucking Idiot!

Tobi: But…

Kakuzu: One more word and I'll sew your mouth shut!

Sasori: Heh! Why wait?

Tobi: Ehhhhhhh?

While Sasori, Deidara, Kisame and Kakuzu were beating up Tobi and holding him down to shut him up, Konan stood up with Pein and Itachi's help. She faced Pein.

Konan: Is that true?

Pein: Yes, but Hidan helped her. He's with her right now, looking after her.

 _In Hidan and Hinata's room…_

Hidan was sat by the window, feeling the fresh summer morning breeze. He looked back to see Hinata still sleeping soundly in bed. There were white roses on the bed side tables. She looked so beautiful surrounded by the flowers. Usually there were only a few roses, but Hidan got more dur to Sasori's order.

 _Flashback…_

 _Hidan placed Hinata on the bed and gently put the covers over her. Sasori was the only other person in the room. He walked to the window and closed the curtains after looking around for anything suspicious. He then went to the desk and picked up the phone, and pressed the number for reception._

 _Hidan: What are you...?_

 _Sasori: Shhhh! Hi, I'd like to request some more white roses for room 505._

 _Hidan made a confused face at Sasori, But Sasori waved his hand, gesturing that he'll tell him in a moment._

 _Sasori: Yes…Just a few now and more in the morning please…. Thank you._

 _Sasori hung up the phone and walked to the one vase of white roses that were on Hinata's bed side. He took out a little bottle and dropped a few drops on each flower on the petals._

 _Sasori: This will help get the aphrodisiac out of HInatas system. She should wake up back to her old self. Pein's done the same for Konan's room…although he did struggle._

 _Hidan: Yeah I bet._

 _Hidan looked down at Hinata who was sleeping peacefully. Sasori looked at Hidan watching Hidan. He smiled to himself, seeing the way he was looking at her. He then sighed and looked at Hinata._

 _Sasori: Well, I don't know what you did or how, but you sure knocked her out well._

 _Hidan turned his head to hide his blush, recalling how he "knocked" her out._

 _Hidan: Err *cough* well you know, heh, piece of piss…_

 _End of flashback…_

Hidan blushed again at Hinata and looked away.

 _The fuck's wrong with me?! Why am I acting so stupid!? I can't even look at her without my heart racing. Is Uchiha right? Am I falling for Hinata?_

Hidan laughed to himself out loud and then mumbled "Fucking Idiot"

Hidan then saw Hinata's eyes twitching. She was finally waking up.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, still feeling drowsy. She blinked a few times to clear her sight. She stayed lying down but could feel someone's presence on her left. She turned her head slowly.

"Hidan" She whispered, still finding her voice. She moved her hand to Hidan and opened her hand to him. Hidan sat on the bed and took her hand.

"It's alright" He said "I'm here kiddo"

Hinata smiled for a moment and then her smile was replaced with a confused look.

"W-what happened?" She asked

"There was some trouble at the ball last night" Hidan said. He hesitated for a moment but the question had to be asked.

"Do you remember anything from last night? Or even yesterday?"

Hinata looked back up to think. Hidan could see her struggling by the look on her face. Her grip on his hand tightened. A tear then flowed down the side of her face.

"I-I can't. I can't remember. All I remember is walking by myself self and that's it"

She then; as if recalling why she was alone, started crying. Hidan's grip then tightened. He leaned forward a bit to wipe a tear.

"Hey, come on kiddo" He said while feeling awkward "don't worry. You don't have to remember; I was just fucking curious heh!"

Hinata was surprised by Hidan's attitude. He was being caring. She was fighting with herself in her head weather to tell him about why she was alone or not. She didn't even know how to start to conversation. She had to say something. Before she could say anything she saw Hidan leaning down to her. He stroked her forehead once to move her fringe and place his forehead on hers.

She could feel her heart racing, but for once she didn't care if Hidan could seeing her blushing.

They both gazed into each other's eyes. They were still holding hands, now with Hidan's thumb stroking her hand.

In the back of Hidan's mind, there was a voice telling him to stop.

 _What the fuck you doing? Why are you acting so soft? This isn't you! You're a shinobi! You are a killer! A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH! How could you be…?_

 _OH FUCK OFF!_

And with that, Hidan's mind went silent. He laughed to himself once again.

Hinata: What is it?

Hidan: Heh Ah It's Nothing. Just thinking.

Hidan placed his other hand on Hinata's cheek and whispered.

Hidan: It'll be ok. I'll protect you.

Hinata smiled again. They both closed their eyes and slowly leaned into each other for a passionate kiss.

Suddenly Hidan his eyes. Hinata had placed her fingers on his lips to stop the kiss. Her eyes were wide open.

"What is it?!" He asked feeling startled by her shocked expression.

 _Shit! Did I do something wrong? Did I surprise her? Nah, that's not it. The way her expression is, it's like she's suddenly remembered something important lik- OH FUCK!_

Hinata sat up, still with a shocked expression. Hidan stood up and took a few steps back to give her space.

"Hidan?" She asked calmly, but obviously controlled.

Hidan: Yeah?

Hinata took a very deep breath and kept quiet; as if she was looking for the right words.

Hinata: Last night…w-we were in a room _(swallows)…_ alone together…right?

Hidan could see where this was going. He was not liking it.

Hidan:…yes…yes we were.

Hinata:…and in that room…we d-did s-s-stuff…

She started to blush heavily. Hidan swallowed.

Hidan:…yeah…we did…

Hinata opened her mouth, but no words came out. And with that, tears started flowing down her cheeks, she instantly covered her face with her hands and started crying. Hidan panicked.

Hidan: Hey! Hey! It's fine! We didn't do anything! Well! Heh! Yeah we did stuff obviously! No! I mean! _FOR FUCKS SAKE PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!_ We didn't fu- I mean have sex if that's what you're panicking about!

Hinata: NO THAT'S NOT IT!

Her words were muffled with her hands still over her face but Hidan could just about make out the words.

Hinata: T-THE THINGS I SAID…

" _Oh Hidan! I want you!"_

I SAID THINGS…

" _Please fuck me!"_

OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!...

She started picturing herself riding Hidan and kissing him and touching him. Hidan stood there recalling the night himself.

" _Ah! Yes! Oh yes! I wanna ride you! Ah! I wanna ride you so hard!"_

"Neither can I" He mumbled to himself; hiding his red face from Hinata "But you were drugged kiddo! Even Konan was…"

Hidan stopped talking; seeing nothing he said was going to help her. Hinata held herself, still crying. She felt so embarrassed. She couldn't undo it, she couldn't make up for it, she felt like her innocent, pure self was gone. She took her hands off her faces to look at her hands.

Hinata: Wha-what's happening to me? What's wrong with me? This isn't me. I've changed. I'm not the same person I was before I came to the Akatsuki.

Hidan: Neither am I

Hinata looked up. Hidan walked back to her and sat down facing her and keeping eye contact.

Hidan: None of us are the same. We become a different person every single day, because of the things we experience from the day's events.

Hinata's tears stopped while Hidan spoke.

You're not the same person now that you were yesterday, but neither am I….and I'm not making any fucking sense am I.

Hinata laughed quietly to herself and started wiping her tears.

Hinata: No…I understand…you're right…

Hidan could see even with what he said had helped her, she still looked troubled. He hesitated for a moment but took a gentle hold on her hand.

"What's up?" He asked "There's obviously something el- "

Suddenly the floor was flung open with a flying Tobi charging in.

"HINATAAAAAA! ARE YOU-?"

Tobi was once again stopped by a punch on the face. He flew back out the door.

"FOR FUCK SAKE TOBI EVERY FUCKING TIME!" yelled Hidan. He was livid "WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKING LEARN YOU FUCKING RETARD?!"

With Tobi down on the floor Hidan could just about make out the message from Pein.

C-me t-to room, we g-go t-t-t discuth to- pwn. Which translates as _Come to the room, we're going to discuss tonight's ball's plan._

Hidan sighed heavily and looked back at Hinata, who was starting to get out of bed. She kept her back to Hidan.

"I-it's ok" She said quietly "I'm j-just gonna go take a shower so d-don't worry about me"

Hidan looked at her for a moment, but realised he wasn't going to go far if he asked his question again.

"Fine" He said; sounding defeated "I'll be back soon".

And with that Hidan left the room and closed the door behind him. Hinata walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She looked in the mirror as the hot water started fogging it up.

" _Oh, you like that!" smack_

Hinata turned red…

" _You wanna ride me?"_

…very red…

" _Such a naughty girl?"_

Very, very red. She stepped in the shower.

" _I'm gonna bend you over and fuck you so- "_

"NO! STOP IT!" She yelled to herself as she hit her own head with both hands and knelt down. She stayed quiet for a moment and then stood back up. She started applying shampoo to her hair. The whole time she kept asking herself the same question. "Why?".

 _In the other room…_

"Alright everyone tonight is the last night of the masquerade ball" Pein said; as he turned around to face everyone. "The Iron masked man will; without a doubt show himself, so let's have a plan all set up for tonight and not have a repeat of last night".

"Yes sir!"

The Akatsuki all sat down and started getting a plan together…

 **Well, it is the last night of the masquerade ball. What will happen? Will the Akatsuki succeed in their mission? And will Hinata be able to continue with the mission? Please send me your reviews as always and I'll do my best. I'm thinking about starting on other fanfics. Just got back into Hakuouki! Look forward to the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Last Night

**So it's the last night of the masquerade ball and the Akatsuki have a plan. How will things go?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **Chapter 9 – The Last Night**

The Akatsuki were on their way to the Masquerade ball. Once again everyone was dressed up, only this time the attire was more modern. The men were in suits while the women were in dresses. Everyone was wearing their masks.

Konan's dress was very provocative. A halter neck, backless dress with a low cut down to her belly button. It flowed in straight to the bottom with a split on the side which stopped on her upper thigh. Although Konan was usually confident with her body, after what happened the dress did little to help her. She agreed to wear such an attire if it would help the mission.

Tonight everyone went to the ball in separate boat like cars (since there were no roads); in their usual pairs (Hinata was paired with Hidan and Kakuzu). Hinata was sat in between Hidan and Kakuzu, feeling very exposed. Her dress wasn't as provocative as Konan's but it was backless and halter neck but there was a diamond shape cut out on her chest which showed her cleavage. The dress also had a split on the side like a Chinese dress.

Hidan kept his face to the window but couldn't help, once again admiring her beauty through the reflection of the window. She looked so beautiful, even though she looked melancholy, it almost made her look more beautiful. Hidan shook his head, he couldn't let his guard down tonight of all nights.

Tonight's mission was simple: Find the Iron masked man, capture him, get as much intel from him as possible, then kill him.

It seemed now the killing part was more to show him what happens when someone messes with the Akatsuki. Hidan was really looking forward to making his blood pour. It's been a while since he's had a killing.

Hinata could sense the thirst for blood from the Akatsuki without using her Byakugan; it was that strong. Her only job was to stay with an Akatsuki member, find if there's anything suspicious with her Byakugan and be back up. She herself was looking forward to the mission, anything to distract herself from the last 24 hours. She was then brought back to the real world by Kakuzu.

"Hey" he said calmly; still facing forward "Don't let your guard down tonight, that Iron masked man will probably be looking for you"

He then turned his eyes to her.

"If it means a better chance to capture him, seduce him"

Hidan jolted and turned his head to Kakuzu.

"Hey!" He yelled.

Hinata simply closed her eyes; showing no emotion "Very well".

They both stayed silent in shock.

"If it will help, if it means making this mission a success, I'll do whatever is necessary".

Kakuzu just said "good" and turned back to face the front. Hidan looked at Kakuzu, then Hinata, not believing what's just happened. He turned back to the window, resting his chin on his hand, looking pissed. Kakuzu noticed.

Kakuzu: I hope you're not going to be sulking all night like a child Hidan.

Hidan gritted his teeth.

Kakuzu: Just think, this will be your first killing in a while.

Hidan calmed himself, reminding himself what he was like before this mission started, before Hinata was around. He smiled.

Hidan: Oh I'm looking forward to it. Hehehe I'm gonna have so much fucking fun tonight, you might have to keep an eye on me Kakuzu. I might end up going on a fucking killing spree.

Hinata clenched his fists and kept her eyes closed.

Hidan: Hehehehehe That's right, all I have to do tonight is kill, kill, kill…

A few minutes later, the Akatsuki had arrived outside the building the Masquerade ball was being held. As everyone started making their way to the entrance, Hinata took a moment to collect herself and then proceeded with everyone else.

No one said a word as they walked towards the doors that led to the main ballroom. Pein lead everyone and was the first to the doors. He turned around to everyone and nodded to make sure everyone was ready. Everyone else nodded. Pein pushed opened the doors to join the celebrations. Everyone walked in but then stopped.

The ballroom was empty.

Everyone was now on high alert. Then a high pitched giggle was heard. It was Lorenza.

"Welcome everyone" She said calmly with while smiling "To the last night of the masquerade ball".

Everyone stood their ground.

"Don't be shy, eat your fill, dance to your hearts content! Party until it's _Dawn!"_

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Dawn?...get it? because Akatsuki means dawn?...huh?"

…

Lorenza sighed and her smile changed from friendly to sinister.

 _Huh?_

Suddenly Pein yelled "SCATTER!"

Everyone jumped in different directions a second before a huge explosion engulfed where the Akatsuki stood. There was then a burnt hole beside Lorenza who was stood in front of the huge curtains which lead to the gardens. They opened to unveil the cause of the explosion.

It was a canon, and a second Lorenza

Kakuzu: What the hell?

Kisame: Heh! Well that's new!

Deidara: you hear that?

Sasori: It's just your ears ringing from the explosion, it'll go away soon.

Deidara: I know…Isn't is amazing?

Sasori: This is not the time!

The first Lorenza stood her ground, acting childlike. "Oh shoot, we missed, and we damaged the master's ballroom".

The second Lorenza was obviously different in personality. Showing no mercy. "What do you expect from shinobi? I knew this piece of junk would be useless".

Everyone took out their weapons and went into their fighting stances.

Hidan: Heh! A bit of a useless weapon if you ask me. You can't even aim it and shoot it fast enough to get a fly _._

The second Lorenza then made a sinister smile. "Guess you're right, well…" She then took hold of the canon and picked it up, revealing a long chain of bullets on both sides.

 _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ Some of them thought.

"LET'S TRY IT LIKE THIS!" The second Lorenza started shooting in different directions, trying to hit anyone. The first Lorenza just stood in the same place; getting shot herself but not caring, in fact laughing. "Hahahahaha Oh Lorenza, you're so cute when you go all yandere"

"YOU'RE THE YANDERE ONE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" still shooting, now laughing hysterically.

The shooting stopped. The room was filled with smoke and silence.

Suddenly small clay birds flew to the girls and exploded.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" In the confusion, both girls felt their arms, legs being tied of by black like vines and being choked by a hand; all coming from the ground.

Kakuzu: They're both down.

The girls struggled trying to get out, then stopped when they saw crows flying around them and saw a pair of red eyes.

Itachi stood in front of them, almost hovering.

"Who do you work for?"

…

"Who is your master?"

….

"What are you after?"

Neither of the girls said anything. Both of them just smiled. One smile was innocent looking, while the other looked sinister.

Hidan walked towards them while dragging his scythe. "Let's just fucking kill them!" He yelled "The only fucking thing they're good for is being a sacrifice to Lord Jashin!"

They both laughed, to the point of having tears in their eyes. They stood up.

Kakuzu and Sasori (with his chakra strings) held them both down, but they continued getting up. Their legs started to crack from the force of the vines and chakra strings, but neither of them cried in pain. Suddenly they disappeared. Then reappeared in front of Itachi and Kakuzu and Sasori.

The girls started glowing and then…

 _BOOM!_

The ballroom exploded and destroyed the entire building, creating a shock wave across the entire city of Venice.

Hinata woke up under some rubble. She looked around her new surroundings with a loud ringing in her ears. Only half of her mask was left.

"Hello?!" She called out. She tried to stand up but stumbled from the injuries to her legs. She had deep cuts in her legs and arms. The bone in her right leg was almost exposed. She looked around, she was so dazed, it didn't occur to her to use her Byakugan until a few seconds later.

"Byakugan!" She turned around…

Her eyes widened.

"HIDAN!"

Hidan was pierced by his own scythe across his back. He was against what was left of a wall; feet off the ground, only being held by his scythe, he was covered in blood and he was unconscious. Hinata stood up and fell again, thanks to her legs. She then dragged herself, almost crawling to the injured Shinobi.

"Hidan!" She screamed "Hidan can you hear me?!"

He didn't move. He was as pale as a ghost. Hinata couldn't sense any chakra from him. Tears started flowing down Hinata's face.

"No" She quietly weeped to herself "He can't be…"

"Oh dear!"

She looked up to the direction of the voice.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, this is going to cost me a lot to rebuild"

It was the Iron masked man, still wearing his mask and in a tuxedo.

"Those silly girls, blowing themselves up like that, heh, well at least they were useful in the end"

A shuriken flew past his face; leaving a cut on his cheek. It cut the mask and the string that held it on his face. The mask fell off, and Hinata's eyes widened as her Byakugan eyes met another pair of Byakugan eyes.

"It is good to see you again, lady Hinata" The man said; simply smiling.

Hinata sat in shock. The Iron masked man, their target, was a Hyuga.

"Who…who are you?" She asked.

"Oh my apologies hehe I haven't introduced myself, I am- "

The man was suddenly tied up in chakra strings from different directions. Hinata looked behind him to find Sasori, whose clothes were ripped apart. His chest with the character for "Scorpion" on it was exposed.

"So Uchiha was right, you are a Hyuga, or did you steal those eyes?" Sasori said smiling.

The man's expression changed.

"Hmmm, this doesn't concern a puppet"

In a flash, Sasori's body was destroyed. Pieces of his wooden body falling everywhere, leaving only his "heart" in one piece. The chakra strings vanished at the same time. Hinata gasped.

"Now where was I? Ah yes, I was about to introduce myself" The man was back to smiling, but the smile was cold.

"My name is Seiji Hyuga"

Hinata's expression didn't change. Seiji walked to towards her, he knelt down to her and started healing her legs as he continued talking.

"You probably don't remember me, you were very young when we last met, not even your little sister was around. But there's nothing to worry about my lady…"

He finished healing. The injuries on her legs were gone.

"You're safe with m- "

She disappeared from him and reappeared behind him. Seiji turned around to find Hinata picking up Sasori's "Heart". She knew it was the only thing that kept Sasori alive and that if his heart stopped beating he would die.

 _First Hidan…now Sasori… I need to save them_

"Do not concern yourself with those low lives my lady"

Seiji stood in front of Hinata. He brought his hand to her.

"It'll be dead soon so why don't you just put it down" He was still smiling.

Hinata stood up with Sasori's heart still in her hands. Seiji kept his hand out to her.

"Why don't I take it – "

 _SLAP_

Hinata's slap was powerful enough to make him stumble to the side and leave a bloody scratch on his cheek.

" _HE_ is not an _IT!"_ She said loudly; as if giving out an order. "How dare call yourself a Hyuga."

She walked hurriedly with her head held up back towards Hidan. Seiji's smile was gone. He turned around fast about to grab hold of Hinata…

 _SLASH!_

Hinata turned around; only getting blood splattered to the side of her face. Seiji fell to the ground screaming in pain, holding his arm which now stopped at the elbow. His arm on the ground was crushed by a massive sword. Kisame's Samehada sword.

"Heh, you should treat your 'lady Hinata' with respect"

Kisame, Itachi (with his sharingan activated) were on opposite sides of Seiji.

"URGH! Lowly scum!"

Once again, in a flash, Seiji's wound had closed and the battle against Itachi and Kisame began.

 _Meanwhile…_

Hinata felt a sudden gust of wind and looked up to see Deidara flying down with his clay bird.

"Deidara!" Hinata called. Deidara jump off the bird and ran to Hinata and

"What happened to Sasori?!" Deidara asked, took hold of Sasori's 'heart'.

Hinata: That man did it _(turns around),_ he's a Hyuga.

Deidara: Come on, Pein's got this covered, we gotta get out of here now! Un!

Hinata: But Hidan!

They both turned to face Hidan. Deidara's eyes widened.

 _Shit!_

He switched on his on his mic. "Kakuzu my man! Un!"

Kakuzu: I know I'm already working on it!

Huh?

They both ran to Hidan to find a large group of Kakuzu's vines inside Hidan's chest, trying to keep his blood pumping through his body. The vines from Hidan's body went around to the other side of the destroyed wall. Kakuzu was sat down looking exhausted.

Kakuzu: _Hmph_ We need to get that scythe out of him, otherwise we really will lose him.

'lose him' those words repeated in Hinata's mind. She rushed back round to Hidan and started moving the scythe. She could then feel how deep in it was. The scythe had gone right through him, now lodged into the wall. Hinata struggled.

Deidara gave Kakuzu what was left of Sasori to help out Hinata. Kakuzu simply sighed and brought out more vines to keep Sasori alive.

Both Hinata and Deidara tugged at the scythe while the battle between Seiji and Itachi and Kisame was still going in the background.

Hinata then let go of the scythe, started focusing her chakra to her fists which turned into giant lions. She aimed at the scythe.

"GENTLE STEP! TWIN LION FISTS!"

She snapped of the most of the scythe leaving the remains of the three blades that were still lodged in Hidan. Just as they were about to grab hold of Hidan, a huge wave of water came their way. They grabbed hold of the wall.

Deidara: KISAME! Watch where you're spraying! UN!

The battle was getting out of hand. Even Kisame was struggling.

Deidara made a hand sign to make the clay bird fly and hover over them. Deidara and Kakuzu jumped onto the bird. With his black vines, Kakuzu shot his arm down to grab Hinata to get her to safety.

Suddenly multiple shuriken (enhanced with chakra) flew by and cut all the vines that were attached to Kakuzu's arm and Hidan. Deidara made the bird fly higher.

Hinata got up and ran back to Hidan, who was now not on any life support.

"Hidan"

"My lady"

She turned. Seiji was a mess but walked towards her. Itachi and Kisame stumbled but got up from their battle with him. They stood their ground; waiting to see what he'd do next.

"I know they're protected you, but you shouldn't concern yourself with the Akatsuki".

She stood closer to Hidan.

"I understand your father's intensions, but I believe their services are no longer needed. I will look after you until they succeed in the coup and you take the head".

 _What? Coup? Head?_

Hinata's eyes widened but then she calmed herself.

Hinata: What do you mean by that?

Seiji: Please do not worry my lady, I promise I will explain everything. Now let us stop this silly fighting and make our way.

Everyone looked at Hinata.

Hinata stayed silent for a moment, she then placed two fingers on the side of her face and wiped off some of his blood. She looked at it for a moment and then looked up to face him.

"Sorry Seiji…"

She then turned to Hidan, went on her tiptoes to reach his face and placed her bloody fingers into his mouth. Seiji made a confused and disgusted face.

"…but I'm staying!"

She took her hand away. The blood was gone. Seiji's eye widened.

"NOW!"

Deidara made 3 small clay birds and flew around Hidan, and created a large circle around him on the wall with his blood.

"WHAT ARE YOU - ?!"

Seiji suddenly froze.

He looked at Hidan, to see his face turned and smiling. Before he had to chance to look down to see his wounds that were the same as Hidan's, he collapsed.

And with his last breath he mumbled

"M-may we see the future with our own eyes…"

 _ **WOW! This was a very action packed chapter. This was my first time writing an action scene so I'm sorry if it wasn't detailed and not writing about how the battle between Seiji, Itachi and Kisame went. Seiji Hyuga I just made up, he's not canon. More about him and the Lorenzas will be explained in later chapters. I'll try and keep writing a new chapter a week until the end of July. I will be going on holiday to Japan for 2 weeks for there will be no chapters for a while but hopefully I will get loads of ideas during the trip! Please let me know what you thought and look forward to the next chapter.**_

 _ **P.S. There will be a Hidan x Hinata moment next chapter, that's all I have planned at the moment for the next chapter hahahaha!**_


	10. Chapter 10 The Truth

**Just realised I haven't specified the ages for the characters. The Akatsuki's ages are roughly 3 years older than Shippuden e.g. Hinata is 18.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

 **Chapter 10 – Aftermath**

It's been a week since the fight against Seiji Hyuga. After the battle the Akatsuki decided it was time to leave Venice. They were now back in Japan. They were currently in a secret location, a luxurious Japanese style mansion with multiple rooms with a huge Japanese style garden; the complete opposite kind of hideout people would expect of the Akatsuki. To the outside world, it was a simple home owned by a rich couple; Pein and Konan.

Sasori managed to recover without any problems. Time of recovery: 3 days. Luckily he had a spare puppet body for himself. Although at first he felt embarrassed that a man of his calibre was rescued by an 18-year-old girl. But after some time, Sasori swallowed his pride and approached Hinata to properly thank her.

He bowed his head to her; scowling a little bit.

 _Can't believe I'm doing this…_

"Thank you" He said "If you weren't there, I probably would have died… I guess…"

Hinata stayed sat on her cushion on the tatami mat. Of all things to happen while with the Akatsuki, being thanked by one was something she never expected.

"O-oh n-no it's ok, you don't need to thank me" She replied "I'm just glad you're alive." She smiled.

Sasori looked up and blushed, but still scowling. He then looked at Hidan lying in the futon.

Hidan's recovery was taking longer than anticipated. Time of recovery: 7 days+. Hidan's scythe had cut into his heart, so Kakuzu had to give him a new one (much to his dismay). It was going to take a while for Hidan's body to get used to the new heart, even with his regeneration ablility and Immortality. Sadly, due to the mission and no killing recently, his immortality had weakened. No one knew if he would have survived without anyone's help, but they didn't want to take the risk.

Hinata had been by Hidan's side ever since they returned to Japan. Although at first she volunteered to keep an eye on him in case his condition changed, but the others knew the real reason, so they left her to it.

Sasori turned to leave the room, not before saying "Y-yeah well, just make sure that idiot wakes up soon".

Hinata turned back and faced Hidan. He looked so peaceful sleeping, it was hard to believe he was a criminal. As she watched him sleep, her mind wondered over the last week, the mission, Seji, her moments with Hidan…

 _So much has happened. I can't believe someone from my own clan was involved. There's definitely something going on with my family…something I don't know._

She shook her head,

 _No, that doesn't matter right now_

She leaned forward to grab the small wet towel and dab Hidan's forehead. She noticed the gel in his hair had washed out from the battle, so it was dry and some of it was covering his forehead, it actually looked pretty good.

 _What matters is making sure Hidan gets better. I hope he wakes up soon…. wait, why am I so worried about him… oh no, have I? …_

 _Meanwhile in another room…_

Itachi was sat quietly while Pein was reading through a scroll. Konan was sat behind. Pein put down the scroll; signalling he had finished.

Pein: Good job Itachi. This is good intel. We have a clearer picture on things now.

Itachi bowed his head. "Thank you, sir". Pein noticed there was something else to talk about.

Pein: Is something on your mind?

Itachi: …I'm sorry sir, but with everything that's happened recently, and now after this Seiji Hyuga incident, I'm wondering if now is the time to bring Hinata out of the dark about what's happening. She will find out eventually.

Pein closed his eyes for a moment and then spoke.

Pein: I am aware of that. However, I'm also aware once she finds out she may not be able to stay with the Akatsuki. it's possible Seiji made contact with the Hyuga clan about Hinata's whereabouts to them during the mission, so It's only a matter of time.

Konan: She's still with Hidan.

Pein: What's his condition?

Konan: Still the same. He hasn't woken up for nearly 8 days now. Hinata's been sleeping and eating in his room the whole time. She hasn't left his side.

Pein: hmmmmmmm…

 _Meanwhile, back in Hidan's room…_

Hinata continued dabbing Hidan's face as she gazed at him. The more she looked at him, the more guilty she felt about her feelings. Her hand eventually stopped dabbing his face and she started drawing her hand down away from him.

Suddenly, she felt a grip on her wrist…

"Why did you stop?"

Her eyes widened, at looked back up. Hidan slowly opened his eyes, but only a little. He loosened his grip on her wrist but didn't let go. Hinata, still in shock that after several days Hidan had finally woken up, subconsciously threw all common sense out the window. Tears started welling up in her eyes, then she threw herself on his chest. This made Hidan jump a little, but then simply placed his hand on her head as she cried.

"Sorry kid, must of scared ya back there" He said quietly; still exhausted and weak. To Hinata, it was so strange to see a man who was so strong and violent to be bed ridden and tired and weak. She has never heard him speak so gently. She slowly lifted her head up, snuffling while wiping the tears away.

She groaned " _sniff_ I'm just glad you're finally awake, _sniff_ you've been asleep for days, and I…I thought you…", tears started welling up again. "I thought you'd never wake up again!"

She felt his hand, which was on her wrist, now on her hand and gripping it tightly. She looked at him and saw he was gazing at her. He then smiled and laughed under his breath.

"What?" She asked.

He turned and looked at the ceiling, still holding her hand.

"Just remembering something…"

She blinked and couldn't help having her curiosity get the better of her.

"What is it?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them to look at her; his face stilling facing the ceiling.

"The first time you 'nursed' me"

Hinata thought for a moment and then, like a lightbulb, she remembered, and blushed.

"Ah! I-It wasn't like that!" She yelled; getting redder as she spoke. "I-I-I wasn't nursing you! I was j-just wiping the blood off of you! Be-besides, Kakuzu was the one who saved you!"

Hidan simply watched as she babbled on about how Kakuzu saved him, and that all she did was keep him company while he was asleep. As he heard that, he suddenly felt that strange feeling again from his heart, even though the one he had now was new.

Hinata noticed his attention was on his chest. His hand was on his chest, and it concerned her.

"What is it? Is it your new heart?"

 _Oh no! Kakuzu said his body might reject the new heart! But wait! He said that would happen within a day or 2, It's been over a week! But what if it has? I need to get Kakuzu!_

She suddenly stood up, her hand leaving his, which left Hidan feeling somehow empty.

"I'll go get someone!" Just before she opened the door, she heard Hidan yell "STOP!". She turned around to see Hidan sitting up but still with his hand on his chest.

At this point, Hidan got to see Hinata's attire. She was wearing a pink kimono with purple flowers on. The sleeves were long enough to cover her hands. Even in her flustered state, she looked so elegant and beautiful. Hidan couldn't help but gaze with his mouth open, but then collected himself. He brought his hand out to reach her.

"I'm ok Hina-chan, just come here" He called out. Hinata stopped just as she reached the door and turned around. They both then noticed their faces were red from the sudden new nickname.

"Uh…Sorry, it just came out!" He explained as he was fidgeting, and scratching the back of his head. Hinata smiled at his blushing and behaviour, and she made her way back to his side and sit back on the floor.

The room was then silent for a moment.

Hinata slowly looked up at Hidan, to then realise he had been gazing at her. She quickly averted her eyes away, but then told herself to be brave, and she looked back at him.

"W-what is it?" She asked.

Hidan just smiled. "Do you remember the things I said to you when you were 'my lil nurse'?".

Hinata then blushed even more; recalling his words. She couldn't help but close her eyes while her face got warmer, but trying to keep her composure.

"Y-yes H-Hidan I remember everything y-you said that day" She said with a smile on her face and laughing a bit. Hidan smiled more and laughed through his nose.

 _Be brave…just tell him…_

"I-I also remember the things we both said the night I was drugged".

The laughing stopped. Hidan's smiled disappeared; expecting her to look sad or maybe cry like last time. But no, this time she was looking at him. She wasn't smiling either, but she was still blushing. Hidan started to blush too. He could feel his new heart beating strangely again.

 _So that's what this feeling is. Damn Uchiha was right…_

It was Hidan's turn to avert his eyes.

Hidan: …You…you shouldn't be feeling like this, especially with someone like me.

Hinata: …I know.

Hidan: Guess it was my own fucking fault hehe teasing you like that.

Hidan looked back up to see Hinata looking down. He looked back down and continued.

Hidan: You should forget about me. I'm sure there's someone from your village you like. Hey! What about that guy you lost your virginity to …

Hinata suddenly jolted and looked up.

Hidan: Unless you lost it for a seduction mission. Well the first is always the hardest. Hehehe I remember my first seduction mission, Jashin was I a fucking mess…

He looked up again as his spoke; trying to change the subject, but then stopped as he saw Hinata crying.

"UH! Hey! Ahhhh! Fuck sake! My fucking big mouth! Listen don't – "

Hinata wiped her tears.

"It's ok….to be honest I've never been on a seduction mission…"

 _Seriously? Fuck! She'd be fucking amazing if it weren't for her shyness, man I wouldn't mind if she had to seduce me on a mission –_

Hidan shook his and head and continued listening to her.

 _Guess I should tell him... Strange… I don't feel nervous about telling him…_

Hinata took a deep breath.

"I was 16 and I had just started dating someone. His name was Naruto-kun. I had always admired him and after so long he finally noticed me and asked me out. We had been going out for a few months when we decided to take the next step in our relationship. Of course, both of us were nervous, but agreed we wouldn't force each other. _She took another deep breath_ w-when we started kissing and to-touching, Naruto-kun started acting strange; like he was still holding back. I didn't want him to hold back, so I told him not to. But then…that's when it happened. Suddenly he th-threw me on my back on the bed and when I looked into his eyes…They were red…and his pupils were thin…like an animal. I lost consciousness, and when I woke up the next morning my body was in so much pain...I even had some bruises and scratches deep enough to become scars. When I looked around the room I saw Naruto-kun at the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. His fingertips were bloody. He said…

 _I'm sorry Hinata…I didn't mean…I'm so sorry…_

After that he kept his distance from me. We obviously broke up and we just seemed to carry on as if nothing happened…"

Hinata shed one last tear. The room stayed quiet; neither not knowing what to say from there. After what felt like an eternity, Hinata decided since she was being honest…

"I… I don't care if the way I feel about you is wrong. I don't care if that makes me a criminal or a traitor. Hidan! I think I've fa– "

Before she could finish, Hidan's lips were on hers. The kiss was gentle at first but then became passionate and heated. Hidan placed a hand on the side of her face and drew Hinata closer to him. She leaned more into him and moved a knee forward. They broke the kiss and gazed at one another.

To Hinata; Hidan looked so devilishly handsome. His robe was a bit more open which showed more of his muscled chest. His scent was so…what's the word, it was a very manly scent which somehow even seduced her senses. The dim lighted room seemed to bring out his violet eyes, also making them look like they're glowing. Some of his hair wasn't combed back and was on his forehead, looking messy but sexy. All of that, including his smile…

To Hidan; Hinata looked stunning in her kimono. It had opened up a bit, showing some cleavage and her knee which was closer to him had managed to sneaked out of it. She looked so tempting. Her hair was down, but was all on one side. Her eyes were beautiful and half open. Her red cheeks felt warm against his hand. He found her cheeks were a little chubby but they were very cute. All of that, including her smile…

it was a smile that would light up the world and lift the heart. It was almost intoxicating.

They pressed their foreheads together and breathed heavily, still trying to hold back. Hidan pecked her on the lips. Hinata then did the same. The pecking began to last longer until…

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Hinata?" Said Konan, "Pein wishes to see you".

The kissing stopped. They once again gazed at each other as Konan spoke.

"Ok, I'll be right there" Hinata answered, with a melancholy expression as she spoke. She stood up and made her way to the door again. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her with a hard body pressed against her back. She could then feel a warm breath on her neck.

"You better come back soon, I want us to continue where we fucking left off" He whispered; making Hinata's heart skip a beat once again. And with that Hinata left the room. Hidan turned around and collapsed on his futon; holding his stomach in pain.

"Fuck" He cringed "Shouldn't of fucking done that"

 _In Pein's room…_

Hinata sat down, seeing Pein facing her, Itachi on one side of the room, and Konan sitting near her.

 _What's going on? This seems serious. Have I done something wrong? Or is this about Seji?_

Pein took a deep breath and then commenced the discussion.

Pein: Hinata, you've been with the Akatsuki for about 3 months now, not knowing the reason. After what happened in the last mission, I believe now is the time to tell you the truth.

Hinata swallowed and simply nodded.

Hinata: I-Itachi told me that my father asked you to look after me…is that true?

Pein looked at Itachi. Itachi nodded to him. They both looked back to Hinata.

Pein: Yes, it's true. A few months ago your father came to us, asking us to have his eldest daughter under the Akatsuki care, but to make it look like a kidnapping. He was very precise on how he wanted it done. At first we declined his offer, but after we managed to get intel on the reason, we took it.

The room stayed silent. Hinata didn't dare to say anything.

Itachi: We believed the Hyuuga clan was up to something. The only intel we got from your father was that you had to be hidden until the time was right and everything had to be in place for you to return.

Hinata: Was that why we went on the last mission for intel?

Pein: There were other reasons, however any intel about the Hyuuga clan would have been a bonus. And we succeeded thanks to Itachi's genjutsu on Seiji Hyuuga. We were able to find out the truth…

Hinata took in a deep breath; not aware that she was trembling, and leaning forward a bit.

Itachi: The Hyuuga clan is planning a coup 'de tat.

Hinata went pale.

Itachi: They have managed to capture Naruto Uzumaki the nine tails jinjuriki. The drug you and Konan were under was a test to use on him. Apparently jinjurikis are very weak against aphrodisiac like drugs. It makes them extremely tired and weak. Naruto did put up a fight, but with the drug and multiple Byakugan users he lost the battle.

Pein: They plan to make you leader of the leaf village. Well, a leader image to everyone, the Hyuuga clan would make the rules of course. You'd be like their doll, even if you are the heiress to the clan.

Itachi: You should also be aware that they plan on using your feelings for Naruto to make sure you do as they say. If you disobey them, Naruto will be the one who will be punished. He wouldn't only be there to take your punishments; he would be the Hyuuga clans weapon of mass destruction. They want to show how much stronger the Hyuuga clan is compared to the Uchiha. They want power.

The room stayed silent. Everyone looked at Hinata for a reaction. She kept her head down; her fringe covering her eyes.

"Hinata?" Konan asked as leaned forward to touch her shoulder.

She collapsed. Everyone stood up and ran to her.

"HINATA!"

 _ **Wow! This chapter was hard to write! I'm starting to get ideas for other fanfics, but they'll have to wait. I will be taking a break on writing for a while as I'm going to Japan for 2 weeks for a holiday (which I really need hahaha) anyway I hope you guys liked this newest chapter and look forward to the next one. It's going to be a bit difficult now to write this story and see where it takes us. Let's see how the land of the rising sun will inspire me. See you soon!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Now What?

_**Sorry for no updates lately. Been putting a lot of thought into the story. Just to let you guys know, in case you're not aware, I've written a oneshot fanfic of Pein x Konan since I had a few people asking for more moments for them. It seemed only fair to make a separate story just for them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and thank you for your patience.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Chapter 11 Now What?**_

 _Hinata opened her eyes and saw Naruto and Hidan standing in front of her; both facing their backs to her. She turned her head to them and called out. However, she couldn't hear her own voice. She couldn't hear who's name she called out first. At the same time, they both started walking away from Hinata and going in different directions. Hinata reached out in the middle._

" _Wait!" She yelled "Where are you going!?"_

Hinata's eyes snapped open. Panting and sweating. The hand she reached out with in her dream was in the air. As she calmed down, she dropped her hand down to the side of her head. She stayed laying down for a while, just taking in her surroundings.

She was in a futon, in a room by herself. It was daytime. One of the sliding doors was slightly open to let in a small breeze. She closed her eyes as she listened to the gentle breeze and birds outside. The feel of the breeze outside her warm face was nice. Hinata slowly turned her head to look outside through the small door gap. It didn't matter that she couldn't see much. She just stared at the sun ray through the gap, until she heard footsteps. The door from the other side of the room opened. Hinata turned her head to see Konan walking in and closing the door behind her. Konan then sat by Hinata's bedside.

"How are you feeling?" She asked; noticing Hinata's messed up hair sticking to her face. Hinata then recalled what before she passed out. She turned her head to face toward the ceiling. She sighed. That pretty much answered Konan's question.

 _What am I supposed to say? Am I ok? My family is plotting a coup de tat and they're using Naruto. And they want to use me. What do I do? What am I supposed to do?_

Konan could see Hinata mentally arguing with herself.

"Why don't we take a bath in the hotsprings?" Hinata heard. Shocked; she turned to face Konan. That wasn't something Hinata was expecting to hear. Especially from Konan.

"The boys are away and won't be back until this evening so you don't have to worry about anyone spying" Konan said smiling.

 _In the Hotsprings…_

The water felt so nice and warm. It was so peaceful. Hinata sat in the hotspring and closed her eyes; finally feeling at peace. She then felt a few small waves as Konan stepped in. Even though they were both women; Hinata felt very self-conscious around Konan. A very powerful, strong willed, confident woman, with an amazing body. Hinata looked away as she caught herself staring at Konan's naked body. She blushed.

"S-sorry!" She yelled in embarrassment. Konan laughed at her cuteness.

"Hehe It's ok. You don't have to be embarrassed" She said while smiling. As she looked at Hinata, she could see her going into a daze. She had been doing that a lot, but who could blame her what with everything she's been through.

"How are you finding life in the Akatsuki Hinata?" Konan asked. Hinata was startled by the sudden question and she took a moment to think.

"…it…it's been nice" She answered as a gentle, content smile appeared on her face. Now that she thought about it, life with the Akatsuki has been surprisingly good. True living with a group full of criminals (not the mention men) was sometimes nerve wracking, but as she got to know each of them, it's understandable, and on the rare occasions when they let loose and act like a group of guys having fun. It's strange. As she thought about them, a certain silver head individual kept showing up in her thoughts, which made her blush. Konan took notice.

"That's good" She said "So what about things with Hidan?"

"Huh?!" Hinata moved away "W-w-what do you mean?!"

"Come on, you obviously like him". Hinata looked away at different directions all flustered.

"Eh-eh I l-like everyone in the A-Akatsuki! Like Itachi I-I like him! A-a-and Kisame! Yes, he's scary like Kakuzu but I like them both! They're not so bad once you get to know them! And- "

As Hinata turned around to face Konan she was instead facing Hidan. She froze.

 _I-I-I'm in the hotspring w-with Hi-Hi-Hidan?! Wha-what about Konan?!_

Hidan crept closer to her in the water, with a sarcastic sad expression. "Oh? What about me? Huh?"

"Huh? Uh…I…er" Hinata was losing her words. Hidan crept closer as she crept back.

"What's wrong? Don't you like me?" He asked. His expression changed from sad to his sexy smirk as he looked down. Hinata instantly covered herself "Hi-na-ta". She forgot how sexy he sounds when he says her name.

"AH! NO HIDAN! PLEASE DON'T LOOK AT ME!" She yelled. Hidan grabbed her by the chin and made her look at him. Hinata's heart was racing. He was so close to her. No matter how many times they've been close like this, Hinata never gets used to it. Hidan laughed and then disappeared into a sudden puff of smoke. The smoke then disappeared to reveal Konan smiling; still in the same position Hidan was in. Hinata's eyes widened.

"WHA! YOU WERE HIDAN THE WHOLE TIME?!" Hinata yelled as she closed her eyes, almost in tears "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Because I wanted to see your reaction to seeing Hidan" Konan answered. Hinata stopped and looked at Konan. She calmed down. They simply looked at each other.

"It's alright to love him, so stop punishing yourself. You can't help who you fall in love with. I think Hidan is very lucky to have someone as kind as you to fall in love with him. Though the idiot probably isn't aware of it"

Hinata looked down at the water as Konan spoke. "But it's not going to end well is it." She said. Konan looked at Hinata. She sighed, understanding exactly what she meant.

"Things happen for a reason. At the end of the day, it's your life so it's up to you what you want to do" She said. Hinata looked up. "You could run away or you can face your fears and the obstacles that block a possible future with Hidan. But no matter how you look at it, I'm afraid it is likely that it's going to end badly".

Hinata then thought about the dream she had that morning. _Would that dream had been a premonition?_

Then a thought went through her mind, which made Hinata smile.

"I know, for some reason I don't care. My whole life has been planned out for me and it still is. It's only recent that I'm starting to realise that It's my own life. I'm in love with a criminal. Before I felt guilty. But why? Because he's a criminal? I don't care about that anymore. Everyone is judged by the bad things they do instead of the good things and that's not right. Hidan may be a foul mouthed pervert who's killed a lot of people. But he makes me feel like I can take control of my life and he makes me feel more confident. I know he's not perfect but neither am I. I want to learn more about him…"

Hinata started blushing; realising what's she's been saying.

"AH! I'M SO SORRY! YOU PROBABLY THINK I'M A WIERDO!"

Konan laughed at Hinata's shyness.

"No! Not at all. I think it's very sweet and admirable. You see the good in everything, even the bad things such as us. I admire that Hinata. I hope that never changes".

They both smiled at each other until…

"KONAAAAAAAN!" Yelled Tobi as he burst through the hotspring door and charged towards the girls. Suddenly a paper bomb smashed onto Tobi's mask, covering his eye and knocking him down to the ground. Konan was blazing in fury.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR BURSTING IN HERE!"

Tobi was waving his arms around and spinning on the ground. "AHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!".

Deidara then cautiously walked in with his eyes closed.

"Told ya you shouldn't have barged in like that!" He called out.

"What is it?!" Konan yelled.

"We have a problem. There are several shinobi who have been detected a few miles from here and they're Hyuuga"

Hinata gasped. All that positive energy she had a few minutes ago was now gone.

 _A few minutes later…_

All the Akatsuki members where in a circle discussing the situation.

Zetsu: There are 8 shinobi. _7 have the Byukugan and the 8_ _th_ _is Naruto Uzumaki._

Hinata twitched as she heard Naruto's name. Hidan saw and clenched his fists.

Pein: You all need to leave the hideout. Deidara I want you to blow up entire hideout. Make sure nothing is left behind.

Deidara: YES, SIR! HA!

Konan: Pein what shall we do about Hinata? We cannot let them get their hands on her, even with the agreement.

Pein: The fact they didn't give us all the information from the beginning means they've already broken the contract with us. We need to lure them out in the open for everyone to see what kind of people the Hyuuga clan really are.

Hinata flinched at the thought. If the world found out about what the Hyuuga clan was up to, not only will their reputation be ruined forever but they'll all be hunted down, including herself.

Kisame: I suggest we make a surprise attack. Let them know who they're dealing with hehe.

Itachi: No. If we kill them all now it'll set off the leaf village and we'll be up against everyone there.

Sasori: Hmmmmm Akatsuki vs the Hidden Leaf Village. I like the sound of that.

Pein: Enough. There is no need for a war just yet. We just need to make sure this group of shinobi loses our tracks now. Hinata. Any thoughts?

Everyone turned to look at Hinata.

Hinata: Huh? Uh! Ummmmmm. W-well. I don't agree with what they're doing. I… I don't want to go back to the village.

Hidan secretly smiled to himself.

Pein: Zetsu! I have a favour to ask! Everyone I want you all to listen to my plan. It's risky, but if it works we'll be able to make them lose track of us for a while longer; giving us time to prepare.

Everyone nodded and listened to Pein's plan.

 _A few minutes later with the Hyuuga shinobi…_

The shinobi were quickly running and swooping through the woods towards the Akatsuki hideout. One of them signalled the others with his hand and they all jumped in different directions. They all made their way to their designated spots. The only sounds being the wind blowing through the trees.

Hyuuga one: Everyone is in position. Stand by.

Everyone activated their Byakugan. They could all sense the Akatsuki's chakra in the hideout.

Hyuuga one: One, two, three…I see 5 inside and 6 more further underground.

Hyuuga two: This hideout has multiple floors?

Hyuuga three: It's an Akatsuki hideout what do you expect.

Hyuuga leader: Enough. Lady Hinata is one of the 6 people underground. Meaning they're going to fight to keep her for themselves.

Hyuuga four: Tsh! I knew we shouldn't have trusted those good for nothing criminals. I say we kill them all now!

Hyuuga leader: No! We need to bring back Lady Hinata safe and sound or all our plans go out the window. The Akatsuki have gone against our deal. It's fine though, it'll make things easier. Is everyone ready?

Everyone: Yes sir!

'Hyuuga leader' turned around to face the person behind him.

"Are you ready Naruto?". He was answered with a simple nod by Naruto. His eyes were hazy and half open, as if he was in a daze. 'Hyuuga leader' simply looked at him with no emotion and turned back.

Hyuuga one: Sir! Somethings happening!

Hyuuga leader: What?

He used his Byakugan to look into the hideout. They were gone.

Hyuuga leader: MOVE!

Everyone jumped and ran into the Akatsuki hideout. They ran throughout the hideout but didn't come across an Akatsuki member. Not even a trap.

Hyuuga two: Something isn't right about this sir!

Hyuuga three: Were we tricked from the start?

Hyuuga leader: No need to panic. Naruto! Find lady Hinata!

Like a dog Naruto started sniffing the air and suddenly charged down one of the many corridors. The Hyuugas followed. After a countless turns and different corridors, they finally found a way out. They were at a different part of the woods. By a cliff opposite a waterfall. Naruto stopped suddenly, showing shock on his face.

Naruto: Hi..Hi..

'Hyuuga leader' looked at Naruto, confused.

 _What? Is he starting to get his senses back? Impossible! How's tha-_

He turned to see what Naruto was looking at and froze at the sight that was before him. In front of him were the bodies of 3 Akatsuki members on the ground; covered in blood. Another was still standing with a sword in his stomach. He was holding a sword though; which is covered in blood and through Hinata. There were no other Akatsuki members.

Hyuuga leader: Ah! No! My Lady!

As he yelled and charged towards her, Hinata and the Akatsuki member standing in front of her fell together down the cliff into the water.

"NOOOOOOO!"

The only sound was the waterfall. They couldn't see the bottom. No one could have survived that fall, not even an Akatsuki.

"Go down there!"

"But sir! No one could survive- "

"THAT IS AN ORDER! WE MUST SAVE LADY HINATA!"

 _A few hours later…_

The Hyuugas had been looking around the waters around the waterfall for hours. 'Hyuuga leader' was standing on by the water with Naruto unconscious. The shock of seeing Hinata injured had obviously woken Naruto up. To prevent him from getting out of the Hyuuga's control he was knocked out. The Hyuugas all gathered; all exhausted.

Hyuuga leader: Well?

They all shook their heads and kept them down. It was quiet. 'Hyuuga one stepped forward with her hand out. She had Hinata's violet and white jacket in pieces and covered in blood.

Hyuuga one: I'm sorry sir. I checked it and its Lady Hinata's blood.

Everyone was silent. 'Hyuuga leader took the jacket.

Hyuuga leader: We withdraw for now. We'll keep looking tomorrow. It's too dark now.

Everyone: Yes, sir.

Two of them picked up Naruto and they all disappeared. As they made their way back to Konoha, 'Hyuuga leader was behind everyone holding onto the tattered jacket tightly. Tears soaking parts of the material.

"My little girl"

Meanwhile in the ground by the waterfall, a part of the ground grew and moulded into Zetsu.

"They fell for it"

 _ **WOW! What a cliffhanger. I know it seems abit rushed but all will be explained next chapter. This was a difficult chapter to write. So sorry it took so long! Hope you like it though. Luckily I have some ideas for the next chapter! Let me know what you think. See you soon!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Not as Planned

_**Sorry it's taking a while now for the chapters. Been busy with work and cosplays plus It's getting difficult thinking about what could happen with the story. I'm also getting ideas for more oneshots so look forward to those too. So here we go!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 12**_ **Not As Planned**

Hinata was running through the forest with Hidan in front. As she ran she recalled the plan that Pein suggested; hoping it stalled her father and the others for a bit.

Zetsu created 9 clones of himself and they each turned into the Akatsuki members including several of Hinata. While the enemy is confused in the sight at the "corpses" each member would all scatter and confuse the enemy with their own Hinata clone.

In her own thoughts; Hinata wasn't looking where she was going and trip and fell off the trees they were jumping through. Hidan turned around when he heard a thump. He landed by where Hinata fell.

"You ok kiddo?"

Hinata slowly got up. "Y-yes. I'm fine". As she got up though, a jolt of pain shot through her left foot, and she fell back down in the pain. Hidan notice.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, my foot. I must have landed on it wrong."

As she looked up to Hidan, she could see he was looking around; scanning the area. She could see her injury was going to slow them down. The chances of them getting caught was getting higher with every second that went by. She looked down.

"I'm sorry. I'll be fine. You go on ahead I'll -WOAH!"

Hidan picked her up; bridal style and then jumped into the trees and continued.

"Don't be a fucking idiot, why do you think we're doing all this crap. So you don't end up as their puppet. Well even if they do somehow get you, I'll beat the shit outta them and get you back!"

Hinata blushed. He was basically saying he wouldn't let anything happen to her, in his own unique way. She couldn't help but admire the view of him carrying her. She could feel his muscles work in his arms. Even carrying her, he was having no trouble at all. He hadn't slowed down at all. His ripped, muscled body isn't just for show. Hinata looked away and mentally hit herself for thinking about Hidan's body at a time like this. Suddenly Hidan stopped and stay quiet.

"What's wrong?"

Hidan jumped higher into the branches and placed Hinata down. They were covered by the leaves. There was only one reason they would have stopped all of a sudden. Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the surrounding area. She could see 4 shinobi heading their way, jumping through the trees. Hinata what about to whisper but was stopped by Hidan's hand which was now covering her mouth. Hidan nudged closer to her as the shinobi stopped right below them. Everything was quiet. The shinobi were scanning the area and taking their time. The longer they took, the more Hinata wondered if they knew they were close. Hidan ever so slowly took his hand which wasn't covering her mouth, and took it in his cloak and brought out a kunai. Hinata's eye widened; suspecting he was getting ready to attack. He then threw it into a tree further away from them which scared the birds in the tree. The rustling and the bird's sudden movements got the shinobi groups attention and headed to that direction to investigate. After a few more seconds Hidan took his hand off Hinata's mouth and she sighed, realising she was holding her breath the whole time.

She then felt Hidan's hands on her cheeks, to make her look at him. They looked into each other's eyes. It then started to rain. It was light, a few drops here and there. Neither of them cared though. Gazing into Hidan's violet eyes brought more questions. Hinata broke the silence but kept her voice down.

"What if they get me? What will the Akatsuki do? You have no need for me and you would gain nothing in getting involved in all of this".

Hidan took a moment and then brought his face closer to hers. He kept his voice down too.

"Like I told you, I'd beat the shit outta them and get you back. Even if you agreed to go with them, I would still go after you. You're mine".

Hinata couldn't help but blush at his words. His low quiet voice made it sound sexy too, which didn't help, but she smiled. But her smile disappeared. Her Byakugan was on high alert.

"ABOVE!"

Without even looking, Hidan took out his scythe and brought it up to stop the enemy. A Byakugan user had found them, meaning the ones they just saw were not only non-Byakugan users, but decoys. Hidan yelled as he threw the enemy away with his scythe into another tree. Another enemy suddenly appeared; getting ready to attack in mid-air. Hinata recognised the stance. Sadly, for the enemy, Hinata was too quick, and she jumped in front of Hidan.

"16 PALMS!"

The man fell. Hidan was stunned by Hinata's sudden attack. It was first time he had seen her in fighting mode. He found her very sexy, looking fierce, powerful, and confident. They both jumped down to the ground. Hinata jolted both her arms up and started spinning.

"PALM ROTATION!"

She took out several shinobi which were surrounding them. Hidan grinned. He felt a strange warm feeling, seeing Hinata fighting and standing up for herself. That feeling then disappeared as he saw Hinata tense up. He looked ahead and saw a figure walking towards them.

"Father"

Hidan walked towards Hinata, keeping her close.

"Hinata, what are you doing? Running away with the Akatsuki like this?"

He was calm but you could hear in his voice, he was struggling. Hidan stood in front of Hinata with his scythe facing the enemy.

"Heh! It seems you've gone against our little contract, so we'll be taking her as collateral damage" Hidan smirked at the man in front of him, almost laughing at the fact this man was her father and that he had no idea that his little girl was anything but innocent. Hiashi glared at Hidan for a moment and then closed his eyes.

"I see"

Suddenly a threw a kunai, it passed Hidan and stabbed Hinata.

To Hidan, the whole world seemed to slow down, almost stop. Hinata's body fell, Hidan tried to make it in time to catch her. As Hinata's body got closer to the ground, her face started to turn white, then her clothes and then her whole body turned white. Hidan stood in shock.

Hinata had turned into Zetsu.

Hidan: Huh?

Zetsu: Ow! That hurt!

Shinobi: What the hell?!

Hiashi: It's not Hinata, it was never her. It was merely a decoy.

Hidan stood in shock. Almost as pale as Zetsu.

Hidan: Wait! What?! You mean… this whole time it was…?

Zetsu: Well we had to be sure. Our enemy are Byukugan users.

Hidan: AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO FUCKING TELL ME?!

Hidan then dropped to his knees and turned more pale as he had realised what he had done earlier with 'Hinata'.

Hidan: Oh fuck…I said things…. I nearly… did… things…

Zetsu looked away bashfully and cover his mouth with his fingertips.

Zetsu: Yes, you did. Never knew you were the romantic type Hidan. You made my heart skip a beat and everything…

Hidan stood up and brought his scythe in the air aiming at Zetsu.

"I AM GONNA FUCKING END YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

One of the enemy shinobi took the chance to make an attack from behind Hidan while they were bickering. Just as the man was about to strike, he stopped. He felt a sudden pain in his stomach. He looked down to see a spear coming out of his stomach and going through Hidan's cloak. Hidan slowly turned his head to the side and make eye contact with the unnamed man. The man could see the rage in Hidan's eyes. He had made a big mistake.

"You think a dumbass trick like that's gonna get me? Who the fuck do you think you're dealing with?"

Hidan retracted the spear and the man fell to the ground. Zetsu started disappearing into the ground. He whispered "Good luck" and then he was gone. Hidan turned around to face Hiashi, who still had a calm expression. It was starting to piss Hidan off.

 _Hina must be with one of the others. But who? Argh! That doesn't matter right now. I need to get to fuck out of this first!_

Hidan took his stance and got ready to fight. After a few quiet seconds, Hidan threw his scythe at Hiashi. Hiashi and the others jumped into the air. Hidan looked up as he jumped, as he was about to jump to them he suddenly felt the ground soften. He looked down to see bombs.

BANG!

The forest was filled with rumbling sounds. The birds were squawking and flying away from the battlefield. Hiashi and his men stayed in the surrounding trees waiting for the smoke to clear. After what felt like ages, the smoke had finally cleared to show a deep hole in the ground. Hiashi signalled his men to proceed with caution. They jumped down to see the damage. One man looked down to see Hidan's arm, foot and head. He was in pieces and covered in blood. The man he took down earlier was also in pieces.

"Enemy has been taken down sir"

"Good. Now is there any- "

Hiashi was suddenly interrupted by a scream, coming from the hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOW! SON OF A BITCH! THAT FUCKING HURT!"

Everyone looked down. Hidan had his eyes open; squinted but open.

"Impossible!"

"AHHHHHH! FUCK! Great I'm gonna get a fucking ear full from Kakuzu. YOU FUCKERS!"

As they stood in shock, a new shinobi suddenly appeared behind Hiashi.

"Sir! We have acquired Lady Hinata".

Hidan's eye's widened.

"Where is she now?"

"We are currently taking her to –"

"HEY!"

Everyone looked down. Even with just his head, Hidan looked pissed.

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING HER?!"

Hiashi lifted his head up and huffed at him.

"Hmff. That's not something a near dead man should ask. Grovel and die in the dirt where you belong. Close up the hole. It's a disgusting sight to see in this beautiful forest."

Hiashi started walking away. Still hearing Hidan screaming but ignoring as he was listening to where to rendezvous with Hinata and the rest of the squad. Even though he was being buried alive, Hidan was yelling with all his might.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME ASSHOLE! I SWEAR TO LORD JASHIN! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND FUCKING RIP YOU TO SHREDS YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

The hole was now filled up. The rest of the shinobi left and the forest was once again silent, with only the sounds of rain and rustling of the leafs.

 _Now… How do I get out of this?_

 _ **Meanwhile in town a few kilometres away…**_

Haishi walked fast through a narrow corridor with his men behind him. He stopped the men as he was about to walk into a room. He slid open the door. Hinata was sat by the window. She turned around to face her father. Hiashi smiled.

"Hinata, my dear, thank goodness you're safe" He was about to hug Hinata, but she took a step back. He stopped, looking confused.

"I know father. I know everything"

Hiashi dropped his hands and his smile disappeared. They both stared at on another, contemplating what to say next.

"We need to do this. The village needs to change and we will the ones to revolutionise it. The Uchihas failed, but there were doubts in their loyalty from the start. But not with us. We have the forth Hokage's son; we have the nine tails jinjuriki. They won't dare to touch us…"

Hiashi took hold of Hinata's hands.

"Hinata… I know you have feelings for Naruto Uzumaki, and you have my blessing to be with him honey. You can marry him if you wish… All you have to do; as the heir of the Hyuuga clan, is guide our people to a new world, where the Hyuugas are over all the 5 great nations. There will be no more wars. There will finally be peace…"

Hinata stood in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father wanted to take over not only the village, but the 5 great nations? All for the sake of peace?

"… You understand. Right? My precious Hinata?"

Hinata knew her answer would determine and change everything. She took her hands away from her fathers and took a step back; still standing up strong.

"I don't father. And I never will"

Hiashi's expression and mood changed completely. The room felt dark. He too took a step back.

"It would seem you've been brainwashed by the Akatsuki. Luckily for you, they've been dealt with. At least that vulgar silver haired monster"

Hinata's eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean by that?!"

Hiashi turned around and opened the door.

"Take her to the cellar. She's been brainwashed so she needs to spend some to clear her head"

The men that were with Hiashi made their way to Hinata and grabbed her aggressively as she charged to her father.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! FATHER! WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIDAN?! FATHER! WHY!?"

Hiashi looked around away as he heard Hinata being dragged away against her will.

"We proceed as planned"

"FATHERRRRRR!"

 _ **WOW! Now that was a cliffhanger! Finally getting some ideas for the next chapter! Hopefully you won't have to wait long for it. Let me know what you think. Look forward to the next chapter!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Chained

_**So, last time things were getting tense for Hinata and Hidan. Hidan has been buried alive and Hinata has been captured and imprisoned by her own father. So what will the Akatsuki do now? I promise there will be some Hinata x Hidan moments**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**_

 _ **WARNING: LEMON SCENE! ;)**_

 **Chapter 13 Chained**

Deidara was flying on a clay bird above the forest; scouting the area along with the other members, who were running through the forest.

Deidara: Ok, I'm above the location Zetsu gave me. Hidan should be around here.

Kakuzu: Out of all of us to be taken down, of course it would be that damn idiot.

Kisame: At least he wasn't the one who failed protecting the real princess. Right Sasori?

Sasori was with Konan who was carrying what was left of him. Even using himself wasn't enough to take down the enemy, but then again he was up against Naruto, who was still under the Hyuuga's control.

All the Akatsuki heard what happened.

Naruto was about to crush Sasori's "core" but was stopped by Hinata using her twin lion fists. After she managed to save Sasori and place him back into his now broken puppet body, she agreed to go with them on the condition they leave the Akatsuki alone. Of course, they were all pissed that she sacrificed herself in the end from them. But then again it wasn't in the Akatsuki's nature to just let things such as this slide.

As soon as they heard what happened, Pein ordered Zetsu to find Hinata immediately while they regroup and find Hidan. True he's been buried alive, but Hidan is immortal after all.

Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu and Tobi were gathered around the rubble where Hidan was buried. Kakuzu crossed his arms and sighed.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE?! WE'VE GOT SHIT TO DO!

The ground started to nudge a little, then suddenly a fist shot through the ground. Tobi jumped and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ZOMBIEEEEEE!"

 _ **3 days later, In the cellar…**_

Hinata felt tired, her body was aching. All that she had been doing since being put in the cellar was scream and use all her strength to try and get out. Her father wasn't taking any chances. He ordered she'd be chained up in anti-chakra chains. She was hanging by her wrist chains which were connected to the ceiling. Even her eyes were covered by a specially made cloth which was made with chakra which prevented her from using her Byakugan. Well she could use it, but it would be pointless as she couldn't see past the blindfold.

It has felt longer than 3 days since she was first brought in. Her throat was sore from all the screaming, her lips were dry, the skin on her wrists and ankles was red and almost bleeding. Even the Akatsuki treated her better as a prisoner than this.

 _Why? What was the point in all this? Why did father even hire the Akatsuki to protect me in the first place?_

The Akatsuki was the only thing Hinata could think about. She had spent only 3 months with them but it felt much longer. Pein reassuring her that she makes a difference in the group. Konan teaching her to be strong and to hold her head high and be confident, even if she was scared. Itachi telling her stories about the Hyuuga clan that even she didn't know. Training with Kisame and Kakuzu and always getting told not to hold back (even if she did always lose). Admiring Deidara and Sasori's works of art and ending up in the middle of a battlefield when asked whose art is better. Playing around with Tobi with Zetsu watching over them. And Hidan, the moment's they had. The heat, the kisses, even the embarrassing moments.

Thinking back, she misses those days. She misses those moments. She misses Hidan. All she wants is to see Hidan. The thought that her father had done something to him shook her to the core.

 _I wonder what happened to Hidan? Is he…? He can't... I mean, he's an Akatsuki. There's no way that he can be dead…_

With that thought, Hinata started crying. The first time since she's been captured.

"Awwwwwww is the little princess crying?"

She lifted her head. She heard 2 sets of footsteps walking towards her. Her senses were messed up. She couldn't sense or see the people in front of her. This fact frightened her.

"Come on man, we shouldn't be here. We're only supposed to keep guard of her."

"Yeah well I'm bored, so I thought I'd give the princess some company. She must be lonely being in here all by herself."

Hinata didn't say a word. It was quiet. The footsteps echoed again, but they got louder. One of the men were walking towards her. She then felt the man's hand on her cheek and his breath on her face. Now Hinata was panicking.

"Well! Now that I get a better look at you, you're actually quite the beauty."

"That's enough, We're gonna get in trouble."

"Then you go back and keep a look out! I'll take good care of the princess"

It was silent for a moment until she heard the footsteps disappearing. She was now alone with the man in front of her. Even with the blindfold on, she could feel him undressing her with his eyes. His breathing was getting ragged. He grabbed her by the chin with one hand while his other hand grabbed both her wrists above her chained up. He brought his face to her neck and took in her scent.

"Mmmmmmmm You smell good. I'm sure you're bored in here doing nothing. How about we have some fun hmmm?"

As soon as she heard those words, she started struggling.

"No, no!" The man moved and kissed Hinata firmly on the lips to silence her. Hidan's face flashed through her mind, and she bit the man's tongue.

"Ow! You little bitch!"

The man slapped Hinata across her face. He grabbed her by her hair to bring her back to him. He started ripping her clothes off.

"Just for that, I'm not gonna hold back, I'm gonna have my way with you and no one's coming to save you hehehe"

"NO! STOP IT! DON'T!"

Hinata could feel the cold air hitting her skin. She could feel that her chest was now exposed. She screamed and struggled even more. She screamed louder as he grabbed her right breast.

"Beg me! Come on! Then maybe I might be more gentle on you hahahaha!"

"GET OFF ME!"

Just as he was about to lick her cheek…

"ARRRRRRGH!"

Hinata felt the man stop and turn around. He finally let go of her and walked away. Hinata listened closely to what was happening. She heard screaming and splattering. There was a fight going on and it sounded like the man was losing.

"Filthy maggot! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

"ARRRGH!"

She heard the sound of a body collapsing, it was quiet again. She heard steps again, the door shutting and the footsteps getting louder. Hinata couldn't help but shake, body and breath; hoping to god it wasn't the man who was touching her before. She felt a blade cut the side of the blindfold and heard the loud ting of the metal as it hit the ground. It took a while her Hinata's eyes to adjust to the room. There were only a few candles lighting up the cellar.

She could now see the person in front of her. The figure was black with white markings on their body, like a skeleton. The markings then disappeared and as it did, Hinata finally recognised the man before her.

"Hidan" She whispered.

Hidan was stood in front of her shirtless and covered in blood. She noticed the countless number of stiches across his body. It was just like Kakuzu's.

After seeing her being touched by another man, Hidan's blood was boiling with rage. But when he saw Hinata open her eyes and look at him, the rage disappeared.

Hidan grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Both of them moaned. They hadn't seen each other for what felt like years. Being chained up Hinata couldn't help but feeling frustrated that she couldn't touch Hidan back. After a few seconds, Hidan slowly broke the kiss.

A single tear streaked down Hinata's cheek. "I-I thought you were dead"

Hidan smiled. "For a while actually I was. I was blown up hahahaha! Man it fucking hurt like a bitch!"

Hinata's eyes widened. Hidan had explained to her before about his immortality and how it works but it was still hard to believe. Someone who was dead was now standing in front of her. She looked at the stitches across Hidan's chest.

"So that's why…"

Hidan could see his injuries were upsetting her so he decided to change the mood.

He placed both his hands on her wrists above her and groaned. She watched as the ripped muscles on his chest stretched with his arms. He was looking up and down at her exposed body. The only part that wasn't exposed was her most private part between her legs.

"Hmmmmmmm you look so fucking sexy chained up like this" He pecked Hinata on her neck and grazed his nose up to her ears and pressed his lips on it.

"It's like you're being punished". He brought a hand down to her chin and turned her to face him. "Tell me… Have you been a naughty girl?".

Hinata blushed. _Uh! He's doing it again! He using the N word! Why do I feel like this every time he calls me that?!_

Hinata suddenly thought about the man who moments ago was touching her the same place Hidan was now. She wanted to wash away all the places the man touched. Or the next best thing. She hesitated and whispered.

"I… I have" Hidan brought his face back abit, but still held her chin.

"Huh?"

"I've… I've been a bad girl"

Hidan's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what she just said. He wanted to see how far he could go with this "roleplay".

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Th-that man before was t-touching me. A-and now, all I can think of is how I want you to touch all the places where he touched"

Hidan could feel himself losing control. He took a deep breath and started kissing her on the neck again while smiling.

"Mmmmmmmmm such a bad, bad girl" His whispering was sending shivers down Hinata's spine. "Thinking of me touching you".

It really angered Hidan that another man had not only seen her almost naked but touched her too. He regretted not killing the man more slowly, but he enjoyed killing him and that's what mattered, apparently.

"Where? Where did he touch you?"

Hinata took a deep breath.

"My… my neck" He kissed her slowly on her neck.

"Where else?"

His breath in her ear felt so good.

"M-my chin"

Hidan moved and lifted her head up. He dragged a single finger from her lip, down her chin and neck and stopped on her collarbone. He slowly pecked her on the chin. Hinata kept her head up, breathing heavily through her mouth.

"Where else?"

The next place, Hinata knew Hidan would enjoy. Secretly, so would she.

"My… my breasts"

Hidan grinned. _Now we're talking._ Hidan kept his lips on her neck, keeping his voice low and sexy. "Really? What did he do?"

 _No. I don't want to remember what he did... It's ok... Soon it'll be Hidan who will be…_

Hidan could feel Hinata take a huge gulp of air. Her pulse went faster than it already was.

"He… he grabbed them, and…and… and sq-squeezed them… "

Hidan lifted his head and looked down. He moved his body closer to make Hinata's breast press up against his chest. He could feel that the cold air had hardened her nipples. He was losing control fast.

"Like this?" Hidan grabbed her right breast and squeezed her gently. Hinata gasped and rested her head on her right arm. "Yes"

She wanted more though. It didn't feel right that only one side of her chest was getting all the attention. She couldn't help herself.

"Mm… more"

Hidan lifted his head to face Hinata. "He grabbed both?". Hinata shook her head.

"Nn-no… I want you to…". She watched as Hidan's eyes grew dark with lust. He suddenly grabbed and squeezed both her breasts. "Oh really? He just grabbed her tits and that was it?" Hinata nodded as she moaned; feeling him massaging her more.

"Now you want more?" he whispered. Hinata nodded again while mentally cursed him for having such a sexy voice. She looked directly at him "Yes".

Hidan let go of Hinata completely and took a step back. Hinata was confused. _Did… did I take it too far?_

He took hold of his scythe which was on the floor beside him; lifted it up and swung it. Hinata closed her eyes and curled her body in, well as much as she could without the restraint of the chains. A loud _ting_ echoed through the cellar. Hinata opened her eyes and relaxed her body. She looked down and saw that Hidan had broken her ankle chains. She looked up as she heard him drop his scythe. The lust in his eyes hadn't faded away. Thank god.

Hidan charged to Hinata and kissed her roughly again. He grabbed her thighs, lifted her up, and pressed himself against her to make her feel his arousal. This made Hinata moan and lift her legs to wrap around Hidan's waist and locked her feet together. He moved his hands to her ass; holding a cheek in each hand. He squeezed her hard, making her moan in his mouth, making him moan too. She pressed herself more into him. It felt so good. Hidan started dropping her and lifting her on him, almost making her ride him. With only the thin material of what was left of her underwear, Hidan could feel how wet Hinata was getting. He wanted to feel more of it.

Hidan broke their kiss and let Hinata down and let go of her ass. He moved his right hand to her thigh to keep her leg up. Hinata's eyes were half lidded and her lips were swollen and panting from their heavy make out session. Hidan groaned from the sight before him and licked his lips. Hinata gasped/moaned in surprise as she felt Hidan rip the last material of her underwear away.

"Wha…What are you-?" Hidan placed a finger on her swollen lips and gently and quietly "Shhhhhed" her. He placed his lips on hers again and continued their make out session as he put his tongue in her mouth.

Meanwhile Hidan took his free hand down her body. He wanted to go slowly, but he couldn't wait anymore, he wanted to make Hinata scream his name now.

He finally touched her clit and started rubbing her. Hinata moaned more in the kiss and moved her leg that Hidan was holding into him, to bring him closer to her. Hidan grinned in the kiss. He stopped rubbing her and brought his fingers lower to feel her wetness.

He growled loudly in the kiss. "Mmmmmmmm so fucking wet. Such a naughty girl. I'm gonna have to punish you". He was still kissing her while talking, but his words still made her hot.

 _Better get out of here soon. Don't wanna get fucking walked in on_

He broke the kiss and looked at Hinata closely. "We better make this a fucking quickie". And with that, he pushed a finger inside Hinata.

"Aahhhhhh!"

Hinata looked up and moaned loudly as Hidan started pumping his finger in and out of her. She moaned every time did. Hidan watched her moan and swing her head back in pleasure. He added another finger and pumped faster.

Hinata moaned louder. "Aaaahhh! Ohh! Ohhh Hidan!"

Finally, she said his name! But he knew he had to finish soon, otherwise he'll be wanting release now himself. There was no time, it was either him or her. Thinking back when she was drugged and horny, he knew exactly what to say to make her come. He rested her leg on his own, added a third finger and pumped them into her faster.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Hidan!"

"That's it! Mmmmmmm Feels good doesn't it?"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh!"

"Come for me Hina. I want you to come for me"

 _This should do it_

"Just think. If it feels this good with just my fingers, imagine how it'll feel when I really fuck you"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hinata's body tensed for a moment and then relaxed as she came down from her high. Hidan merely watched her as she did. She looked so sexy and beautiful.

Hinata felt the chains holding her wrists smashed into pieces as Hidan broke them. She could finally let her arms rest.

Hidan caught Hinata as she fell and carried her out the cellar. Hinata could feel they were moving and finally leaving the cellar. She opened her eyes to see Kisame who had a perverted grin on his face.

"Hehe what took you so long?"

Hidan just smirked and looked away while blushing. "Ahhh you know, just had a bitch of an itch that had to be dealt with" He looked down to Hinata and winked. Hinata blushed and looked down, to realise she's still naked. Kisame laughed and took off his Akatsuki cloak and gave it to Hinata to cover herself. Hidan placed her down for her to put on. Of course Kisame's Akatsuki cloak was massive on her but both members couldn't help but think how cute she looked in the big coat. Kisame then faced Hidan.

"We better get moving, the fights already started and I don't wanna miss it hehehe"

Just as they started running, Hinata stopped. Both could see she had a serious look on her face.

"You guys go on ahead, there's something I need to take care of first"

Kisame and Hidan looked at each other surprised by her words. They nodded and Kisame disappeared leaving Hidan along with Hinata. Hinata looked shocked and was about to speak, but Hidan interrupted her.

"You think I'm just gonna fucking leave you here alone after what that fuckwit did to you? Hmph, idiot. Like I'm gonna leave you here by yourself."

Hinata smiled. Her heart skipped a beat. Hidan blushed again and looked away, scratching the back off his head.

"S-so what's the fucking plan?"

Hinata's smile faded away and once again she looked serious.

"There's someone I need to see first. No. There's someone I have to save"

 _ ***Fans face* Oh! Well that was steamy! So who do you think Hinata's going to save? I'm getting ideas for some more stories involving the other Akatsuki members and their own love stories like this one such as Itachi x Sakura. What can I say? I love forbidden love haha! Anyway I'll get through this story before starting others, but look forward to them! As usual let me know what you think and look forward to the next chapter!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Onward

_**Last time thing's got very, very steamy between Hidan and Hinata. Now Hinata is off to save someone, but who? let's see where this chapter takes us!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**_

 **CHAPTER 14 Onward**

Hinata and Hidan were stood in front of a door with seals across it. Hidan watched as Hinata activated her Byukugan.

"This the place?"

"Yes"

They both destroyed the seals easily, without being discovered. There were surprisingly no guards around. They were probably all fighting outside. Both could hear the booming and rumbling of fighting outside. It sounded like a war. They didn't waste any time and opened the door. Hinata stepped in first and stopped and gulped. She took another step.

"Na-Naruto-kun"

Hidan frowned. At first he thought she would go after her father but after everything he's put her through, it's understandable she hadn't even mentioned him. He watched as Hinata approached Naruto; who like her moments ago was chained up, however he was more chained up.

Naruto was knelt down with his arms crossed behind him. He had chains around his neck, upper arms, wrists, hips, thighs and ankles. He also had a blindfold. He was panting; as if he'd been running. Hinata approached him with caution.

"You think this is wise?"

Hinata looked back to Hidan.

"He might still be under that drug, in which case he's an enemy. Just leave him"

Hidan was then startled by Hinata's expression. She didn't look happy about his words. She turned back to face Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… is important to me… I know he's still the same guy I know… he needs help…It's…. It's the least I could do." She then knelt down to Naruto's level and took off the blindfold. Hidan clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

 _The least you could do? He raped you! And yet you still wanna fucking help him? You fucking idiot… If you still like him… you should just fucking said so… instead of lying to yourself…_

Hinata used her Byakugan to check Naruto's chakra. She could see he was still under the drug's effects; his chakra was unstable. She closed her eyes and placed the palms of her hands on his chest. Hinata focused her chakra to calm Naruto's. Although she only knew the basics about medical jutsu from Sakura, she had been taught for many years how to control someone's chakra with her own.

 _If I can calm his chakra and pour in to him some of my own, hopefully that should be enough to calm him and get rid of the drug that's left in him._

 _10 minutes later…_

Hinata was exhausted. She looked up at him; wondering and hoping it worked. There was only one way to find out. She placed a hand on his shoulder and nudged him.

"Na-Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun wake up."

Slowly he started to wake up. He lifted his head…

TING!

The sound of Hidan's scythe echoed the prison room as Naruto hit it. Hinata was on the floor of the other side of the room.

It had happened so fast; it took a minute to realise what had just happened.

As Naruto lifted his head up to face Hinata, Hidan saw a red glow in his eyes. Within a blink of an eye; Naruto had lunged at Hinata with his fangs but was stopped by Hidan. Hidan blocked the attack with his scythe, but ended up pushing Hinata across the room to save her.

Hidan kept his scythe up with the blades facing Naruto. Hinata stood up and approached them.

"Stay back!" Hinata stopped.

"He's still under their control."

Hinata looked at Naruto; knowing that Hidan was right. She continued walked to Naruto, beside Hidan, until the only thing between them was Hidan's scythe.

"Stop it Naruto… please"

Hidan then felt the strength behind Naruto's attack subsiding. Naruto took a step back with a startled expression. Hinata's words echoed in Naruto's mind; reminding him of that night. The night he lost control.

" _Stop it Naruto… please"_

Hinata and Hidan watched as Naruto's fangs disappeared, his red eyes turning blue and his body collapsing; as if his energy had left him. The room was silent. Both waited.

Naruto looked up once again; looking exhausted.

"Hi…Hinata?"

Hinata's shoulders fell. He finally recognised her. She couldn't help but feel relieved. Hinata ran to him and brought her hands to his shoulders.

"Naruto! Are you ok?"

Naruto looked around; looking confused.

"What's going on? Where are we?"

He suddenly noticed Hidan. He stood up and jumped in front of Hinata. Hidan took a fighting stance too.

"Don't tell me! The Akatsuki are behind this!"

"No Naruto you've got it wrong!"

Naruto turned around and looked at Hinata startled. He looked back at Hidan for a moment and looked back at Hinata.

"Hinata. What's going on? The Akatsuki were the ones who kidnapped you and now – "

Suddenly random images were flashing through Naruto's mind. One that got his attention was the image of him fighting Hinata in a forest. His eyes widened. Hinata grabbed Naruto by his arms. Hidan flinched at the sight of her touching him again.

"Listen. You were drugged and you were ordered to capture me from the Akatsuki. I was put under the Akatsuki's care until my family captured me. They… they were the ones who drugged you…"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He put his right hand on his face; covering the right side of his face.

"…I'm so sorry Naruto"

The guilt of her family was now hitting her. If this was how it felt with just Naruto getting hurt, the thought of them succeeding in their plan would be too much of a heart ache to bare.

"... So… she was right… Sakura _was_ telling the truth…"

"What?"

Hidan changed his stance back to normal and turned around. Not wanting to see Hinata comforting her 'former lover' anymore.

"About a month ago, Sakura told me that grandma Tsunade told her that you were under the Akatsuki's care by her orders. Everyone was told you were kidnapped"

"Huh? What? But my father told me he was the one who asked for the Akatsuki's help… I don't understand… Hida- "

As she stood up and looked behind Naruto to Hidan, she noticed he was gone. She could still sense him close by though.

 _Why did he leave?_

While she was looking outside, Naruto couldn't help but notice Hinata's appearance. She was wearing the Akatsuki's cloak, and she was bare footed, which confused him. But he couldn't help but admire her.

 _Her hair's gotten longer. She seems more confident than before. Somethings different about her. W-was she always this beautiful?_

Hinata looked back at Naruto and grabbed his hand. He blushed and stood up too.

"We need to get out of here now. The leaf village is in danger. I'll explain everything along the way."

"Right but errr… why are you dressed like that?!"

Hinata blushed suddenly remembering the cloak was the only thing she was wearing.

 _A few moments later…_

Deidara was flying on his clay bird toward the leaf village with Hidan, Hinata (who was still wearing Kisame's cloak but with a vest top and shorts underneath now) and Naruto. Deidara was sat at the front; feeling awkward and not daring to say anything.

 _Man, you can cut the tension with a kunai. Un!_

Naruto and Hinata had told each other what they knew. Both were startled.

"Damn it! I still can't believe the Hyuuga clan is doing all of this! What's the point? It's just gonna create a war!"

Hinata could feel the strain of her family's crime on herself more and more. Hidan could see her body tensing. He faced forward; ignoring it.

"I know… which is why we need to stop them. The Akatsuki are doing what they can to help."

"Help?! They're criminals! Now they're helping the leaf village!? They're probably helping the Hyuugas in secret"

Deidara clenched his fists. Hidan stretched his arm passed Hinata and grabbed Naruto by the collar.

"What's that?! Like we'd help those fucking assholes! You better be careful what you fucking say fox! It's a long way to the ground."

Naruto grabbed Hidan by his collar.

"WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU AKATSUKI!? Not too long ago you were hunting me and the other jinchuuriki like animals! And now you're protecting Hinata and preventing a war from happening? I just about believe you guys having Hinata under your so called 'care' but I'm not buying any of this crap! What are you really after?! Are you helping the Hyuuga clan? Or are you stopping them so you have all the glory of destroying the village!"

Hidan lost his cool. He brought his fist up ready to hit.

"FUCKING LITTLE ! –"

"THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!"

Both men turned to Hinata. She was clenching her fists in the cloak. Tears streaming down her face with an angry expression.

"This isn't the time!... We need to work together on this! But if you can't do that then don't bother coming!... The Hyuuga clan is still my family! So they are my responsibility! I'll probably be seen as a criminal too because of them!"

As Hinata yelled at them, both Hidan and Naruto loosened their grip on each other while listening. Naruto realised then that every time he was ranting about the Hyuuga clan, it was hurting Hinata greatly. He could feel her pain in her words.

"But that doesn't matter right now! What matters now is to stop them and save the village! our home! Our friends! We have to save them all!"

Hinata took Naruto's hand. Hidan looked away and clenched his fists again.

"Naruto… I trust the Akatsuki… I'm not asking you to trust them too, but I'm asking you to trust me"

Naruto was startled by her words. He never knew she was so strong. Perhaps she really had changed thanks to the Akatsuki. Naruto lowered his head; now looking like a child who had been scolded.

He sighed.

"… Alright…"

Hinata's grip on Naruto's hand tightened and then she let go.

"Thank you"

Everyone was silent, until…

"We're almost there! We all better get ready!"

Everyone stayed stood up. Hinata made her way between Naruto and Hinata. Hidan kept his gazed forward, until he felt a small shaking pinky finger, clenching his own pinky finger. He looked down to see for a few seconds, and then quickly looked at Hinata as he looked back forward. He could feel her fear. Thanks to the wind he could just about hear her whisper. As he did, it was as if his ears shut out the rest of the world.

"…I'm scared… please… please say it's going to be ok…"

He knew though. And he knew that she knew. Whatever the outcome, it wasn't going to end well for her. The Hyuuga clan; every single member, would now be seen as criminals to the rest of the world. She would no longer have a peaceful life in the leaf village. She would be on the run and in hiding until the day she dies. She would never be allowed to see her friends or loved ones ever again.

Hidan tightened his grip on her pinky.

"It'll be ok kiddo… just you wait…"

That was all he could say. Anything else would have been lies.

They could see the Hokage stone mountain on the horizon, but the faces were glowing red. The leaf village was engulfed in flames. Naruto and Hinata gasped in shock. Both yelled.

"HURRY!"

Deidara slammed his hands on the clay bird and the bird suddenly speeded up towards the village.

 _In the village…_

Itachi was stood in the middle of the street. Seeing his former homeland now in flames. Houses, shops, even a doll that was left on the ground. Itachi couldn't help but wonder.

 _So in the end… It was inevitable…Father … Mother…_

"Uchiha!"

Itachi turned to see Deidara's clay bird disappearing as it landed. Deidara, Hidan, Hinata and Naruto ran to him.

Deidara: Where are the others? 

Itachi: They're holding off the enemy.

Naruto: What about the people of the village?!

Itachi: Don't worry Naruto. We were able to evacuate them to the shelters. We have the shelters guarded too. Lady Tsunade however is in the Hokage building. Pein and Konan are with her.

Hidan: So what's their plan now? They don't have the fox or any villagers as hostage.

Itachi: I used my genjutsu to gather intel on one of the Hyuuga members.

Itachi turned to look at men he spoke of. Hinata gasped. It was a Hyuuga member who used to be her body guard.

"K-Kou!"

As she ran towards him, but Itachi stopped her.

Itachi: Hinata, your father is after the Hokage. He plans to slaughter her, and brand your family's 'cursed seal' on the all villagers.

Hinata lost feeling in her legs and collapsed. The same cursed seal which the branch families of the Hyuuga clan were controlled with would be put on the villagers. The same curse Neji and his late father was put under and suffered.

 _Father… why…_

Naruto: Argh! Those Bastards!

Deidara: Where are they now?

Itachi: The Hokage building. Deidara, you stay in the sky and keep an eye out in case they have reinforcement's. Hinata, Naruto, go to Lady Tsunade and stop Hiashi.

Hinata stood up and wiped her tears and nodded. Naruto grabbed her hand and started running. Hidan watched as Hinata ran behind Naruto; still hand in hand.

"Hidan!"

"WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!? YOU GONNA FUCKING GIVE ME ORDERS TOO UCHIHA!?"

"Actually… these orders are from Pein… it's also a request from the Hokage"

"Huh?"

 _Meanwhile in the Hokage's office…_

Tsunade could hear the fighting continuing outside. Shizune (with Tonton) and Sakura stood their ground in front of the closed barricaded door; waiting for it to get smashed open at any minute. Konan was floating outside the windows; stopping any enemies trying to get through the windows. A few attempts were made, but of course they all failed. Pein was stood beside Tsunade, with Kakashi stood opposite her.

Tsunade: I can't believe they would go this far. Pein! Are you sure everyone is safe!

Pein: I can assure you Lady Hokage. All the villagers are safe and sound in the shelters. My other selves are still scouring the area making sure of it.

Tsunade: Other selves?

Pein: The others are guarding parts of the village too. No one else should get in the village without being noticed.

Kakashi: You seem to know the layout of the village quiet well.

Pein: You're forgetting; we have a former Leaf Anbu member in our organization.

Kakashi: Hmm. Touché. But all that's left is Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuuga clan. What shall we do Lady Tsunade? If we kill them we would be as bad as them, if they arrest them then-

Tsunade: They would all be sentenced to life at blood prison. There's no way they would be kept here, not with their genkei kenkai.

Shizune: Either way, the Hyuuga clan's reputation is no more. Like the Uchiha clan, anyone affiliated with them will be suspected as well. Whether they were in involved in this mess or not.

Sakura: But what about Hinata? What will happen to her?

The room was silent for a moment.

Tsunade: Don't you worry about Hinata. I've taken care of that. Isn't that right Pein?

Pein nodded.

Tsunade: However, your suspicions are right Sakura. She won't ever be able to return to the village.

Sakura turned back to face the barricaded door. Saddened by the truth of her friend's fate.

Sakura: I see

Pein: We Akatsuki still have a contract to uphold. We were ordered to protect Hinata Hyuuga. We may be criminals to the world, however we were once mercenary's and we know what it means to have no home to return to.

Kakashi: You're going to make her into an Akatsuki member?!

Pein: Hmmm no. She may be strong, but I wouldn't put her through the missions we get given. Her fate has been decided but we Akatsuki will protect her from the shadows. If there is anything she desires or if she needs any help, she may come to us.

Sakura looked at Pein for a moment. Pein noticed her gaze.

"What is it?"

"Oh! It's just… You seem different from what I pictured the leader of the Akatsuki to be. It sounds like Hinata means a lot to you."

Pein stayed silent for a moment and closed his eyes.

"3 months is a long time"

He wouldn't admit it to anyone; although he suspected Konan knew, but he had grown fond of the Hyuuga princess. Almost seeing her as his own daughter.

 _ **BANG!**_

Everyone turned to face the door. The enemy was now at the door and they were trying to smash it down. Kakashi stood in front of the door; getting into his stance for his lightening blade.

 _ **BANG!**_

Everyone prepared their attacks.

"ROTATION!"

 _ **BANG!**_

The door and the barricade smashed into pieces and flew across the room. Just as the first group of shinobi charged in with weapons in hands…

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

The enemy was flung out of the room with what was left of the door. Everyone couldn't help but watch in awe from Pein's attack.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. If only you complied with us, none of this blood shed would have happened."

Everyone stood their ground as Hiashi walked in with 4 other members following. All 4 were wearing masks.

Tsunade: Hiashi. There is nothing left for you. Even if I fall the village will not comply. Give up now.

Hiashi: Hmmm. The Hokage asking the Akatsuki for help… How far you've fallen.

Tsunade: They only became involved when you asked for them to keep your daughter in hiding until you needed her. I only agreed because I had my own reasons.

Hiashi: To keep her safe. I knew from the beginning you were plotting something with the Akatsuki. Why do you think I took matters into my own hands? I really should thank them though. She's become stronger and more confident. She will make a fine heir to the Hyuuga clan and the new leaf village.

Sakura: YOU THINK SHE'S GONNA JUST DO WHATEVER YOU TELL HER TO DO?!

Hiashi turned around to look at Sakura. His Byakugan was activated and the veins around his eyes were pulsing.

"She will do as her father says. And you better watch your mouth girl. You are talking to the new leader of the leaf village."

Everyone was starting to get annoyed by Hiashi's arrogance. Hiashi suddenly took a stance. Everyone felt a chakra charging towards them coming from outside. Konan quickly flew to the side.

Naruto came flying in and charged at Hiashi; about to punch him. Hiashi stopped him, but was kicked in the face by Hinata who was right behind him.

She had her Byakugan activated and she looked pissed.

 _ **OK! Wow! I actually really struggled with this chapter. Sorry for the lack of action I'm not good at writing about what's going on in a fight. Anyway I've pretty much have the ending planned. I'd say about 2-3 chapters left should do it. I'll try not to let it be anti-climactic! I have other stories planned! Including more on my new Itachi x Sakura story. It was originally going to be just a oneshot but I've had so many people asking to make more chapters, so I'm gonna do it! Let me know what you think and I'll try and add more Hinata x Hidan moments. And if I can't, well I'll just have to give them a oneshot too! lol**_


	15. Chapter 15 Fighting for a Future

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 **CHAPTER 15 Fighting for a Future**

Hinata took a fighting stance as her father stood up and took the same stance. His cheek was now bruised from where she had kicked him. Naruto was fighting Hiashi's reinforcements with Kakashi and Sakura out in the hallway. Pein simply stood by Tsunade.

Any shinobi who was able to get passed Naruto and the others ended getting wrapped up in paper by Konan.

Now of course Pein and Konan could easily have captured or even kill Hiashi and end the battle. However, they knew this would be the last chance for Hinata to ever speak with her father. They would only interfere if they believed she couldn't protect herself.

"Hinata. My daughter. Why do you appose us? I have explained our reason- "

"But you haven't explained _your_ reason. You say this is for the good of the clan, but all you're doing is causing bloodshed and hate towards the Hyuuga. The Hyuuga is down the same path as the Uchiha- "

"YOU'RE WRONG! We have come further than the Uchiha clan. The village is burning, there are battles all around us, the Akatsuki are here and the villagers are in the shelter and know nothing about the alliance."

Hinata's eyes widened. She watched in horror as a smile appeared on her father's face.

"You're going to blame the attack on the Akatsuki?"

"What the villagers done know won't hurt them. Yes, they will be saddened by the death of the Hokage and village elders. And the fact that their home has been burned to the ground. But the leaf village will grow stronger from the ashes."

"But what about everyone here? The shinobi who are out of the shelters and are fighting."

Hiashi stayed where he stood. She didn't need an answer. She already knew, thanks to Itachi.

"The cursed seal. You're going to use it on all the shinobi."

Everyone stopped and looked at Hinata and Hiashi. One enemy shinobi ran to Hiashi.

"Sir! You said we'd have to kill anyone who was out of the shelters! That cursed seal is a time bomb! It'll eventually kill everyone!"

He was right. The cursed seal was used to cause pain the branches of the Hyuuga clan who stepped out of line or to 'put them in their place'. Like tightening a leash on a dog. The strain on the body from the seal would slowly kill you. Physically but worse mentally. You'd slowly become a lifeless doll. Death would be a better choice.

Sakura, Kakashi, Shizune and Tsunade were all in shock. As were Hiashi's men. Pein and Konan were already aware, apart from the fact that it was only Hiashi who knew.

Hinata started picturing what the village would be like. The village rebuilt. Her father's face on the Hokage mountain with those before him. The villagers living in a false peace. All naïve of the truth. All the shinobi in line. Any in complete agony who steps out of line. And any villagers who were close to finding out the truth would perhaps end up in an unfortunate accident.

The images brought shivers down Hinata's spine. She felt horrified and disgusted. She shook in frustration. She starred daggers at Hiashi.

"YOU! YOU ARE NOT NOT MY FATHER! MY FATHER WOULD NEVER DO THIS!"

She swung her arms forward towards Hiashi and he flew across the room. Everyone was surprised. The gentle kind-hearted Princess was full of rage and the chakra in her fists were glowing blue, purple and white.

Suddenly Hiashi pushed his arm forward and a huge gust of chakra blew in the room and everyone was flung out of windows as it smashed. Konan used her paper to grabbed everyone as Pein was about to use 'almighty push' but Hiashi was jumper out of the way and towards Hinata. He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her and himself into the village.

Naruto couldn't believe how fast there flew. "HINATAAAAAA!"

Hinata woke up feeling pain on the back; finding it hard to breath. She opened her eyes. The sight of her father strangling her became clear. She started choking; trying to focus her chakra in her hands.

"T-twin…li-ion… FISTS!"

The chakra in her hands turned into the shape of lion heads and roared. One charged right into Hiashi's stomach; making him fly into the air and land into a nearby house.

Hinata coughed and massaged her throat. It felt like she was still being strangled. She looked up as she heard a loud banging sound. She turned to see the house now in rumble with her father standing and surrounded by what was left of his rotation technique.

Both were panting. Hiashi's hair and clothes were now a mess. Both were covered in blood. Hinata wondered if this was the sight of her father's enemy saw before they were beaten. Byakugan eyes; wide open with veins big and pulsing surrounding his eyes. Hiashi spoke quietly, but Hinata managed to just about hear him; though she then wished she couldn't. His words struck her hard.

"…you disappoint me…yet again…"

At that moment she let her guard down. He took the chance to strike and charged.

Suddenly the ground in front of him exploded. Both watched as the dust disappeared to show a large 3 bladed scythe. The cord from the scythe led to a figure in the sky and landed in the handle of the scythe.

Hidan stood up straight on the scythe and glared at Hiashi.

"Hidan"

He didn't turn around to Hinata. He kept his sights on Hiashi; he jumped off his scythe and picked it up as he smiled.

"So you're the fucker who's behind all of this bullshit. Hehe You're gonna make a good sacrifice to Lord Jashin."

As she heard him, Hinata stumbled and managed to stand up in a panic.

"Hidan! Don't!"

Hidan stayed in place. Scythe beside him. His clothes (what was left of it; shirtless as always) blowing in the wind. Eyes still on Hiashi. Hinata walked towards them and stopped beside Hidan. She kept her eyes on Hiashi too.

"Give up now father! This is your last chance"

Both watched Hiashi carefully. He laughed to himself and looked up to Hinata.

"Always forgiving…. That's why you will always be weak"

His words struck her again. But this time she instantly charged her chakra to her fists. She charged. As did Hiashi and Hidan.

 _Meanwhile on the Hokage building roof…_

The Hyuuga shinobi sat on the floor, heads down, legs crossed and hands tied behind their back. All surrounded by Naruto, Sakura, Kakakshi, Shizune, Tonton, Pein and Konan. Tsunade stepped forward.

"My lady…. I know nothing I say will make amends for what we've done…. But what Hiashi wanted to do with the cursed seal… I swear we knew nothing of it… if we did… we wouldn't of complied… I'm sorry…I'm…"  
The man started crying while the others lowed their heads in shame. Tsunade sighed.

"Well… You'll all probably be sent to blood prison. But since you've given yourselves in you might have reduced your time there. Though I can't guarantee that. The Hyuuga name has now been ruined thanks to your leader. You realise your actions; easily Haishi's, has sealed your princesses fate if she stays here."

Sakura lowered her head to hide her tears while Naruto clenched his fists. Kakashi placed his hands on their shoulders.

"Don't worry. She'll be in good hands. Right?"

Everyone turned to looked at Pein and Konan.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed throughout the village. They looked in the distance to see a huge cloud of dust and new ones being made from attacks. Everyone watched as the battle unfolded; no knowing who was winning or losing.

"Let's go"

Pein started walking away with Konan following behind.

"WAIT!"

Pein stopped and turned around. Naruto stood in front of him.

"You're just gonna run away?! What about Hinata?! I thought… I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE GONNA PROTECT HER FROM NOW ON!"

Pein could see Naruto's frustration. Wanting to protecting someone important to him but not being able to. He knew that pain all too well.

Naruto looked up to see a bouquet of origami flowers about to be handed to him by Konan. Pein faced his back to them.

"If there is anything you wish to say to Hinata, now is the time. After the battle is over, she will have to leave"

Naruto looked at the flowers and thought about Hinata and their short but loving time together as a couple.

 _Now is the time_

Those words echoed in Naruto's head.

 _Meanwhile at the other side on the village…_

Both sides were panting from exhaustion. The surrounding buildings were now rubble. There was blood everywhere; whose it was no one knew. Everyone was injured. Hidan was now black with white patterns; looking like a skeleton. No matter how many time she saw it, Hinata was always fascinated by the sight of him in that form. Both sides stood their ground and starred daggers at each other; waiting for the next move. At that moment a thought suddenly went through everyone's mind.

 _The next move will be the last_

Hidan then heard Hinata whisper.

"Listen…"

As Hidan heard. His breath quickened and gritted his teeth. Of course she expected that kind of reaction. Though she knew on the inside he was screaming bloody murder.

Everyone got ready. Hidan tightened his grip on his scythe. Hinata bent her knees more. Hiashi took his stance once again.

In an instant, everyone disappeared. Then in a flash, Hinata charged at Hiashi head on, both about to use their jutsus. Hidan appeared behind Hiashi, swinging his scythe towards Hiashi. Hiashi then disappeared in an instant.

Hidan gritted his teeth even more as he watched the scythe stab Hinata as she was still charging.

Hiashi appeared behind Hidan and prepared his final attack. Suddenly; using the momentum, adrenaline and anger, Hidan swung his scythe even faster around himself and cut Hiashi in half.

To Hinata, the world went into slow motion. She watched the top half of her father's body fly in the air. She could have sworn her father had a smile on his face and mouthed the words…

 _Thank you, my precious baby girl_

The world then turned black.

 _Some moments later…_

The villagers were let out of the shelters to find their village in smoke. The fires were no more and there were no more battles.

Tsunade looked at the state of the village. She sighed as she placed her hands on her hips.

" _Sigh_ What do you think Shizune? Did we make the right decision?"

"Well…the village is now safe, the villagers are safe and the enemy has been stopped. That's what matters."

"Hmmm. I guess. Well I hope they keep their word about keep her safe. Though I doubt they wouldn't now after everything."

Meanwhile Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi stood in the grounds where the Hyuuga battle took place. Rubble, blood; Hiashi's body split and in two different places. Sakura looked away from the sight. Naruto then walked and picked something up.

Kakashi approached him.

"You did everything you could. All we can do now is move on and rebuild. Make a village which she'd be proud of. You'll see her again someday."

Naruto clenched the object in his hand.

"I know. I'll make sure of it. After all I need to return this to her"

It was Hinata's headband.

The sun started to rise.

 _Meanwhile, at the main gate…_

Itachi was stood waiting, until he sensed a presence. He turned into the village and saw Hidan walking towards him. He then noticed Hinata in his arms. He could see with his Sharingan that she was gravely injured. Even with stomach bandaged up, a blood trail was left behind them.

"Everythings ready. We'll inform you on the aftermath once you guys arrived."

"Heh. Not that I fucking care"

Hidan looked down to look at Hinata. She was slowly turning more pale.

"Better get a fucking move on"

He walked past Itachi.

"Take care of her Hidan. Not that I have to tell you. Don't forget your mission"

Hidan recalled his orders...

 _Flashback…_

" _Actually… this order's from Pein… it's also a request from the Hokage"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Take Hinata away from the Hidden Leaf. Keep her safe from any who seek the Byukugan. Protect her. For the rest of your life."_

 _Hidan looked at Itachi for a moment and then turned as he laughed._

" _Hehehehe… That was my fucking plan all along"_

 _End of Flashback…_

"Heh… Like I said. That was my plan from the start."

Itachi laughed and then handed him an origami butterfly. Hidan looked at him questionably.

"Open it when Hinata wakes up."

Hidan took it and then ran with Hinata still in his arms. Although he was using his chakra to keep her stable, there wasn't much time, he had to get to their destination and soon.

 _ **GOD! The brain cells were working tonight! It was probably thanks to the newest Naruto Shippuden episode. The final Naruto vs Sasuke battle episodes were spectacular! So fucking epic! The animation was flawless! Can't wait for the next episode! Anyway, the next chapter will be the last one! I will then continue working on my other fanfic 'Helpless Night' and maybe another oneshot in the meantime. Let me know what you think. Sorry if it seems rushed and that there are a few gaps. I'm doing my best lol see ya!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Finally!

_**Final Chapter people! I put a lot of thought into it and wanted to take my time on this one so I hope this doesn't feel rushed and silly.**_

 _ **WARNING: There is a LEMON SCENE in this chapter. You have been warned!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Chapter 16 Finally!**_

It took a week to arrive at their destination but Hidan and Hinata had finally made it.

The first night after leaving the leaf village, Hidan had to stop in a small village just off the border of the land of fire to let Hinata and himself rest. He knew nothing about medical ninjutsu, but luckily; thanks to his immortality, he had quick regeneration abilities. As Hinata slept, Hidan sat by her and held her hand, and shared his chakra with her; praying to Jashin that his regeneration ability is shared with her.

The next morning, Hidan woke up; not realising he even fell asleep. He looked at Hinata, who was still sleeping soundly; probably exhausted from the events of the last few days. He noticed she had more colour in her skin. He lifted the covers to check the stab wound on her stomach. It had completely healed. His idea actually worked. He smiled and pressed his forehead on Hinata's.

"Thank you. Lord Jashin"

After several days of travelling, Hinata finally woke up. It was the middle of the night and she woke up to see stars in the sky. It took a moment to recall everything that had happened, as soon as she felt a breeze rush over her, she sighed. Feeling as though she had nothing to worry about, and her hope for that rose as she turned her head and saw Hidan sat by her side; looking at her and smiling.

"Wh-where are we?" She hadn't spoken in days so of course her voice was a little groggy and raspy. She then felt Hidan holding her hand. She realised her dreams of him holding her hand were true. She smiled.

"In the middle of fucking nowhere"

Both burst out laughing.

Another 2 weeks on the road and they had finally reached their destination. It was a small, simple, traditional Japanese house. Hidan was given the details from Itachi before he left. He was to take Hinata away with him and go to this area, where it would be there home for the next year. What happens after that, they would either wait for further instructions or move on somewhere on their own. As long as they were away from the leaf village, that's all that mattered.

The closest village to them for supplies was 4 miles away, which neither of them minded. As Hidan dropped their bags and essentials and supplies which they collected along the way, Hinata looked around her and Hidan's new home. It was obvious no one had lived in it for some time, so there was plenty of cleaning to do.

Hinata didn't seem to mind though; in fact, she was blushing.

 _Our new home… It's like we're…_

Hidan looked at Hinata who was trying to cover up her red face but the big smile on her face gave herself away. He laughed to himself but he turned his face away with a melancholy expression; as if he had just remembered something sad. He then put his hands in his pocket.

"Here"

Hinata turned to Hidan.

"Huh?"

She saw him holding in his hand an origami butterfly. He walked to Hinata and gestured to her to take it. She looked at it for a moment.

"Uchiha said it's for you. No fucking idea why. It's probably from Konan."

That night Hinata was sat in her futon in the bedroom. Hidan was sat in the other room. She took a closer look at the origami butterfly and wondered if there was something more to it. She started to unfold the paper when suddenly it flew out of Hinata's hand towards the ceiling.

The butterfly burst into small origami flowers and filled the room with them. Hinata was amazed and lifted her hands up. It was raining origami flowers. As one landed on her hand she noticed a small hiragana character on it. She opened the flower and found a letter. It was from Sakura.

"Hinata,

Pein told us we could give you a message. He's not so bad actually lol. I wish the best of luck to you and your future away from the leaf. Hope you can come back someday.

Sakura"

Hinata smiled and reread it. She then realised the "we" part and looked around the room. She picked up another origami flower. The next one was from Lady Tsunade.

"I hope your family's mistakes don't affect how you see the world. The Akatsuki better take good care of you.

Tsunade"

She picked up another one. She read notes from Ino, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Kurenai, Kakashi and even one from one of the captured Hyuuga members.

"Lady Hinata,

I understand you may not ever forgive us but live and be happy. I'm sure that is what your father always wished for you"

Hinata closed her eyes; feeling tears welling up. She stood up from her futon and walked to the other room. She slid open the door and saw Hidan sleeping by the fire place in the middle of the main room. She smiled.

"I will…father"

She picked up the last origami flower which had the Konoha symbol drawn on the side. She picked up and read and as she did, she smiled.

"Hinata,

I know I don't have much time but I want to say this. I'm sorry for what I did to you. For attacking you when I was drugged and hurting you when we were together. I think about that night all the time. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I was even worried I had put you off from being with anyone else ever again. That Hidan guy may be a jerk but you seem to like him and he seems to listen to you. I will make sure you're able to come back to the leaf village. That's a promise from your future Hokage.

Love Naruto,

P.S. Tell that Hidan guy if he hurts you he'll have me to answer to!"

Hinata cried in both laughter and sadness as she saw the little drawing of Naruto beating Hidan. She was happy that her friends still cared for her despised what happened. She reread "Love Naruto" several times, and realised something. Months ago she would of blushed like a school girl at that part. Now she felt content and happy. He finally said how he felt and it felt now both could move on and it was as if the note was Naruto's way of telling Hinata to move on as well. Naruto would always have a place in Hinata's heart but now she knew there was someone else in her heart.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. But those 4 months she lived with the Akatsuki and the Hyuuga incident; they always felt fresh.

 _ **3 years later…**_

Hinata was now 21-22 years old and Hidan was 28. They were still staying in the small Japanese house. After the first year they were told they could remain there, and so they did. They had managed to live a peaceful-ish life. Hidan of course would go on missions not only for money but to stay up to date on the outside world. While Hidan was away, Hinata would keep the house clean, grow the vegetables and do her usual ninja training to keep herself fit. At first it irritated Hinata that she couldn't go on missions anymore in case something happened to her.

Surprisingly; during the 3 years Hidan and Hinata had lived together, their relationship hadn't gone any further since the night Hidan rescued her from the Hyuuga clan. Of course during the first few months, both were more focused on getting life back together and making sure they were safe living in the area they were in. There had been some moment's where the sexual tension has been high, but then they would carry on doing what they were doing.

Recently though, Hidan's been finding it difficult to resist. During the 3 years Hinata had only become more beautiful. Her hair was now longer and so was her fringe which was now split on the left side of her face and was tucked behind her ears. She had also become curvier. To Hidan; she had the perfect body of a woman. There had been a few accidents when he had walked in on her taking a bath. And vice versa.

Hidan had grown a little taller over the last 3 years. His hair had grown a bit too; it was always combed back. When it was really time to cut his hair, he came back from a month long mission and he had a small ponytail. Hinata couldn't help but be amused by how embarrassed he was by his pony tail. She recalled his comment was:

"Any longer and I'm gonna looking like fucking Uchiha"

So he helped him cut his hair. Again, it was another moment which the sexual tension was high but once again, nothing happened.

Just as Hidan had noticed Hinata's grown curves, Hinata had noticed Hidan's growing muscles. He wasn't overly masculine and buff, but it was enough to stand out whenever he wore a tight shirt.

It was now winter and Hidan had been back from a mission for a few days now. He was outside chopping wood. He took it as training of course. Hinata couldn't help but admire him. As he chopped the wood, Hidan glanced at Hinata a few times; catching her checking him out. She quickly looked away.

The sexual tension was starting to get too much for both of them.

That night there was a small blizzard. It was the first one of the winter. In the area they were in, blizzards were normal. As were beautiful springs, scorching summers and gorgeous Autumns.

Hinata and Hidan were sat opposite each other by the fire finishing their dinner. Hinata was reading a letter from Konan which flew in as an origami butterfly.

"Hinata, I hope this finds you well. We've just heard the news that Kakashi Hatake has been named the new Hokage. We still keep in touch with Lady Tsunade and Naruto Uzumaki. Although we cannot inform them of your location we've let them know that you're well…"

As Hinata smiled while reading the letter, she looked up to Hidan to show the letter.

"Kakashi's become the new Hokage…"

Although Hidan could only read a few of the words from where he sat, but one name he read started making his blood boil.

' _Naruto Uzumaki'_

Hinata noticed Hidan's change in mood.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing...doesn't matter"

Hinata put the letter down. "Hidan… we've been living together for 3 years now… you can tell me anything."

Hidan sighed and looked at her.

"…You seem happy to hear about the Fox brat"

Hinata eyes widened. The time the three of them fought came to mind.

"Are…are you jealous of Naruto?"

Hidan looked away. "Tell me… if you were given the chance… would you go back to the village? Back to him?"

Hinata felt hurt. Then sadness and anger at the same time. She didn't know which emotion to let out first. She suddenly stood up.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! NO! I WOULDN'T! EVEN IF YOU WENT ON A MISSION AND NEVER CAME BACK! I WOULD STILL STAY HERE!"

Hidan stood up and stomped towards her.

"REALLY?! WHAT ABOUT THAT NIGHT WE SAVED THE FUCKING FOX BOY?! YOU WERE SO FUCKING RELEIVED THAT HE WAS FINE!"

She remembered that night. When they went to save Naruto after Hidan saved her…. after Hidan kissed her and made her feel in ways she had never felt before…. Then coming to Naruto's rescue… the boy who she gave herself to… who broke her heart after that dreadful night… and she went to save him with Hidan… who suddenly walked out the room when they were together…

Hinata felt like the smallest and dumbest person in the world. She walked to her room and then came back with a piece of paper in her hand. She walked towards him and let her head fall against his chest. Hidan just stood and let her. He watched her hand lift up; holding the paper and gestured him to take it. He took the paper and read it. He could feel his shirt getting wet while he read the note from Naruto.

" _The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I was even worried I had put you off from being with anyone else ever again. That Hidan guy may be a jerk but you seem to like him and he seems to listen to you..."_

"You think I would have stayed here for 3 years to then leave you and return to the village for a chance to be with Naruto again? When I last saw him that night, I knew I feelings for him had changed to friendship. I love living here. I love living with you Hidan. And I love being with you. But I hate that after all this time, things between us haven't changed. Or rather it's gone backwards. For a while… I even thought you didn't like me anymore. But you look at me Hidan… I know you do… you look at me with those lustful eyes of yours… but you do nothing… you wonder if I want to leave… but are you sure it's not you? … So you can be…away from me?"

Hinata started crying more. She hesitated at first but she grabbed onto Hidan's shirt. She stood there crying for what felt like forever; starting to think about really leaving. Suddenly, all her bad thoughts and anxiety disappeared as she felt Hidan's arms wrap around her tightly.

"…You fucking idiot"

He whispered and he embraced her. Neither of them knew if he was referring to her or himself. He had no idea she had been feeling like this all this time. If he had to hold in those feelings for 3 years he wouldn't have survived. He probably would of exploded.

"You really think I've wanted you to leave? You thought I wanted to fucking leave? Hehe… for fucks sake…. Damn you Lord Jashin…"

Hinata nudged Hidan a little to give her some air. She looked up in confusion.

"What?"

Hidan then blushed and started scratching the back of his head.

"Errr…. Well... you see… In Jashinism, if we find a mate who we wanna spend the rest of our lives with, either the woman has to be a virgin, or we have to not be intimate with each other for 3 years… that's…. that's why I never made a move on you ever since we got here…. It was fucking difficult I tell ya! Living with a beautiful woman like you every day and not making a move? I should get a fucking medal for that!"

Hinata froze for a moment and then burst out laughing, and she couldn't stop.

"Huh? What? What's so funny?"

"You hahaha you call me an idiot! But hahahaha you're the fucking idiot!"

Hidan's eyes widened. _She swore! That's kinda hot!_

"You said we can't be intimate for 3 years… but we've never been intimate"

"Huh?"

"I haven't been with anyone like that for 5 years!" She wiped her eyes from her tears.

"But… but what about that night in the cellar!? When I fucking fingered you!?"

Hinata blushed at his bluntness.

"I don't think that counts as being intimate, or at least the way your Lord Jashin meant"

Hidan was speechless.

"Being intimate means having…. You know… actually doing it…"

Hinata couldn't say anymore without turning more red.

He turned around with his hands on his head. He looked pale.

"FUUUUUUCK!"

He slumped down and sat by the fire.

"AWWWWW MAN! I WASTED 3 FUCKING YEARS!? 3 YEARS WHEN I COULD HAVE FUCKED YOU AND HAD MY FUCKING WAY WITH YOU EVERY SINGLE NIGHT! ARGHHHHH! FUCKING DUMBASS!"

Hinata blushed greatly from his bluntness. Though she couldn't deny the fact that she had had a few nights having the same thoughts. She suddenly felt his hand on hers and being pulled down onto his lap.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Making up for lost time"

Before she could say another word, her lips were sealed by Hidan's. The kiss felt so passionate. Slow at first and then needy. Hidan's left hand was on the back of Hinata's head through her hair while the other was on her waist. Both of Hinata's hands were on the side of Hidan's head while moaning. She moved her legs so she was now straddling him. 3 long years they had both waited to kiss and touch each other. Hinata slowly broke the kiss to breath. She placed her forehead on his as they both caught their breath.

"Did you really mean what you said? About wanting to marry me?"

Hidan's eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red.

"I…I never said that! I-idiot!"

Hinata laughed and gently stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"hmhm. 'If we find a mate who we wanna spend the rest of our lives with'. That's what you said. You wouldn't have waited 3 years if you didn't want to."

Hinata watched Hidan's face become more serious. He then placed Hinata down on the tatami matted floor and layed himself on her, but supporting his weight with his forearms. She could feel his arousal and blushed.

"I want you by my side forever Hinata. If that means having you marry me then fine. You will be mine and mine alone. Hehe the thought of calling you my wife does sound very appealing and sexy."

Hinata blushed more at his words. The thought of Hidan being her husband made her feel giddy.

"How long have you felt like this?"

Hidan thought for a moment.

"When you and I fought your old man. When we were fighting side by side, I remembered thinking 'I want this woman by my side always'… so there I fucking said it."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh.

"Huh? What's so funny."

Although he was flustered at her laughing at him, Hidan couldn't help but feel more aroused as Hinata's body shook in laughter against his own.

"Your words are different. They didn't sound like you. But then you swore, so now I know it's definitely you Hidan."

Hidan could feel his heart skip a beat as he watched Hinata smile. It was the first time in 3 years she had truly smiled. Now he understood she had moved on and was ready to be with him. He kissed her again. He couldn't hold back anymore. He brought his hand down to her side and pushed a part of her robe away and grazed her now exposed thigh slowly up towards her ass. Hidan looked directly in Hinata's eyes as he did so.

"I want you Hinata… No more waiting".

Hinata's heart was beating faster. She smiled and nodded.

Outside it was cold and bitter and the blizzard wasn't letting up anytime soon. Inside though, the room was hot and filled with moaning and skin slapping skin. There were clothes scattered around the room from being thrown and the fire in the fireplace made the room hotter. The light from the fire created shadows on the wall of the couple making passionate love. This was their third round of the night.

Hinata was on the floor with her hair spread around her head. She moaned loudly and swung her head back as she grabbed onto Hidan's arms; feeling the muscles working as he continued thrusting in and out of her. He was holding her tightly by her hips and sat up straight so he could look at her gorgeous body. Her breasts bouncing as she moved and biting her lip and suddenly swinging her head back and moan out his name as he hit her sweet spot.

"Aaaaaooooooooh! Hidan!"

Hidan slowly swung his head back; feeling himself slide in and out of Hinata.

"Ah… So fucking tight!"

A jolt of pleasure shot through Hidan every time Hinata called out to him. He couldn't get enough of it. He leaned down onto his forearm and held onto her thigh with his other hand and increased his speed. Hinata could feel herself getting tighter. She held onto Hidan's back as both started moaning louder.

"Hidan! Oh!"

"Ah! Fuck! I'm so close!"

Hidan put his forehead on Hinata's and lifted her leg.

"Come with me… Hinata"

Hinata smiled and brought her hands to Hidan's face and kissed him. Both moaned in the kiss. She loved it when Hidan called out her name. She had never felt happier.

"Yes… yes… Hidan! … oh… I will… Oh! Ahhhhh!"

Hidan speeded up.

"Ah… Ah… Ahhh Fuuuck! Ah! Hinataaaaaa!"

Hinata wrapped her arms around Hidan's neck as she felt herself come and Hidan came inside her. Both screamed. There was no one around for miles, so there was no need to hold back the noise.

Hidan landed on Hinata for a few seconds and then lifted himself and landed besides her. He used the last of his strength to turn onto his back and grab Hinata by the waist to brought her body closer to him. Hinata turned to the side and placed her hand on his chest; feeling his heart still beating fast. The room was now quiet with only the sound of the two lovers catching their breath.

Hinata opened her eyes; realising she had fallen asleep. She turned to see Hidan watching her. They were covered in just his Akatsuki cloak. Hinata smiled as Hidan placed his hand on her cheek and made small circles on her cheek with his thumb. Hinata gently touched his hand and slowly closed her eyes again until...

"I love you… my Hina"

Hinata's eyes suddenly opened and looked back at him.

"What did you say?"

Hidan blushed and averted his eyes around the room; but keeping his hand on her cheek.

"Y-you heard me! You… you heard what I…"

Hidan had lost his words as he looked back at Hinata. The dim light of the room making his violet eyes glow. Hinata had tears in her eyes, she wiped them and shuffled closer to Hidan and kissed him. She hugged him.

"I love you too… My Hidan"

 _ **Several years later…**_

Naruto sighed deeply as he looked at the tower of all the applicants for the coming chuunin exams. Well it comes with the job of being Hokage. Naruto spent hours looking through the applicants. Suddenly he stopped at a particular applicant.

Origin: Hidden Rain Village.

Specialty: Gekkei Kenkai.

Name: Himawari

He looked at the photo and smiled. The photo was of a young girl with mid long silver hair slowly turning dark blue at the ends. She had a loving smile but serious eyes. Her eyes were pale and white.

"Hehe she has her mother's eyes" Naruto said to himself.

The End

 **Well that's it! Finished my first ever fanfic. Sorry it was anti-climactic or rushed or just plain old shit lol. Let me know what you think anyway so I can improve. I already have some ideas for more stories and I'm currently working on the next chapter of 'Helpless Night' so look forward to that! For now, that's it! But I'll keep working on my other stories which I have planned. See ya! And thank you!**


End file.
